


Jokes on you

by woojihoon99



Category: AB6IX, Park Jihoon - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of drugs, POV Switches, Slightly...subtlety nsfw??, Swearing, angst happens more in the last chapters?, asshole woojin but secretly a sweetheart????, daehwi is woojin’s lil bro, editing, fastburn, jinseob but technically it’s one sided, soft jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojihoon99/pseuds/woojihoon99
Summary: Park Woojin has been dared to make new boy Park Jihoon to fall in love with him and then break his heart. It seems easy at first. Woojin was used to this.But what happens when Woojin feels like it’s him that’s going to be the broken one in the end?
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 123





	1. The bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin groans, “He’s a person. Don’t be so disrespectful.”
> 
> “Okay, Mr. Righteous. You’re literally about to get him in bed and then break his heart but go on.” Sungwoon laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fic so bear with me D: 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

“I would never fall in love with him. Never. Ever.” Woojin grits out, chugging down his first shot of the night.

Woojin stares intently at the blonde boy, dressed so innocently in a beige jumper and light, ripped jeans. Definitely not the type Woojin went for - not even considered. He seems awkward with the way he’s standing off in the corner, a red cup in his hand and no one to talk to. 

“We’re not telling you to fall in love with him. We’re telling you to make him fall in love and then fuck him over.” Seongwu grins, pouring another shot for Woojin. 

Woojin’s friends were admittedly stupid and gave no shits over others. They’re heartless people but he doesn’t judge much because he’s exactly the same. He may be the “nicest” out of them all but it doesn’t matter when he never stops his friends from being assholes either. 

“He’s way too innocent.” Woojin murmurs. The shot burns his throat and he signals for another one.

“Yeah,  but he’s hot as fuck. Don’t lie. You’d do him any day.” Daniel smirks, pulling Woojin’s face back towards Jihoon.

“Oh hey, look. Isn’t that your little brother talking to him?” Sungwoon asks.

Woojin looks over and squints his eyes, the alcohol already making it hazy, and sees his brother Daehwi. “What the fuck is he doing here? I told the brat to stay home. He’s too young.” Woojin snaps.

Sungwoon laughs, “He’s literally two years younger than you. And you’re only 18 years old too, dumbass.” 

“And I don’t want him doing shit like this.” Woojin grits out, going to stand up.

“You’re too overprotective.” Seongwu sighs, pulling Woojin back down. 

Woojin glares at him. He had no choice but to be protective. There was no one else but him to be protective in their family.

“Just say you’re jealous he’s buttering up your toy for tonight.” Daniel sniggers, dodging out the way of Woojin’s punch. 

Woojin looks over and the blond does seem to be getting cheery with his brother. “I don’t even know his name.” 

“Well, that’s your game for tonight.Find out his name. And then show him why everyone wants Park Woojin.” Sungwoon winks.

Seongwu bursts out laughing, “The only person that wants Woojin is Hyungseob.” 

“Fuck off.” Woojin grunts. He glances around and noticed the person in mention isn’t anywhere in sight. He’s normally clinging onto Woojin’s side, “Where is he anyway? Thought he was coming?” 

“Shouldn’t you know? He’s your sleeping buddy.” Daniel giggles, fucking giggles, and Woojin thinks he has every right to punch him in the face right now.

“We don’t do anything.” Woojin grunts, leaning back on the couch and glaring at the others.

“Okay, don’t believe that. But you lost our bet so you have to go make newbie fall in love with you.”Seongwu reminds, “Hwi’s gone too. Go on get your prey.”

Woojin groans, “He’s a person. Don’t be so disrespectful.”

“Okay, Mr. Righteous. You’re literally about to get him in bed and then break his heart but go on.” Sungwoon laughs.

He’s not wrong and Woojin knows it’s a dickhead move and he shouldn’t do it. But he can’t say no. Woojin is who they look up to. He has to show that he doesn’t give a shit and is a stone cold hearted bitch when he’s not really.

“Whatever. Wish me luck.” Woojin huffs, heaving himself off the couch.

“Better be taking him on a date next time we see you. And don’t forget to welcome him into the family.” Daniel wipes away his tears, acting like Woojin was about to go to some far away country.

Woojin flips them off, takes a swig from the whole bottle and sets off the find where the new guy had disappeared off too. Woojin finds him easily enough, leaning against the kitchen counter. His hair is mess, face red and those lips shine under the fluorescent lights. Woojin couldn’t deny that this person wasabsolutely, breathtakingly beautiful.

He nears closer and the guy seems slightly drunk from the way his eyes are halfway open and how he’s slightly swaying.

Woojin takes in a deep breath and slides up next to the guy. He leans down and brushes his mouth against his ear, “You need help there?”

The guy startles and then scrunches his nose as he looks up at Woojin. Woojin sucks in a breath. Shit, he was painfully cute.

The boy suddenly glares and shoves Woojin away, “I’m not going to sleep with you, Park Woojin.”

Woojin raises his brow, and goes to entrap the mysterious person between himself and the counter, “I never asked?”

“Daehwi told me to be careful of you. ‘Cause you’re mean.” He pouts and if Woojin didn’t have two working brain cells, he would’ve leant down and kissed those red, luscious lips.

“Damn. My own brother. Shouldn’t he be a good wingman.” Woojin curses. Daehwi wasn’t wrong though, he thinks.

Jihoon huffs, the glare not leaving his face, “I’m Jihoon. And you should get off me.”

Woojin smirks. So that’s his name, “Why’d you tell me your name? Now, we’re friends.”

Jihoon snorts, “That’s not how it works, dumbass. You have to be nice to me.”

“I was never mean to you.”

Jihoon stays silent for a few seconds before his eyes widen, “Hey, you wanna dance?”

Woojin feels confused. Normally, he’d be leading this. He should be if he wants control of the situation but Jihoon seems strange and alluring so he says fuck it and nods, letting Jihoon drag him into  the middle of the room. He knows once Jihoon was sober, he’d be regretting everything he’s saying right now.

“I can grind on you if you want?” Jihoon asks, softly and Woojin full on chokes. Who was this guy?

“You’re drunk. As fuck.” Woojin grabs Jihoon and pulls him to the side, to lean him up against the wall.

Jihoon scrunches his nose and looks up at Woojin and he feels his heart clench. Daniel was right. This guy was beautiful. Unfairly so. And Woojin feels soft for him and that fact terrifies him. 

Park Woojin never felt anything for anyone. Let alone some random guy he was tasked to break their heart. Usually, Woojin just slept with whoever he deemed attractive and wouldn’t come crying to him the next day about a relationship.

Woojin never did relationships. And he curses now realising that people would be annoying as hell when they question why he has a boyfriend all of a sudden. Hyungseob was definitely going to be a pain in the ass. Woojin admits though that he has a soft spot for him - probably the closest he’d ever get to having a crush. But he’s grown out of that and all Hyungseob was to him was just a friend he’d sleep around with at times. Yeah, he’s definitely not gonna be happy that Woojin would be staying a faithful man until however long it takes Jihoon to fall in love.

“Hello. I know I’m hot but you’ve been staring at me for so long.” Jihoon pokes Woojin’s cheek.

Woojin slaps it away, “How old are you?”

“Eighteen? Why? Wanna know if I’m old enough to sleep with?” Jihoon smiles.

Woojin glares, “You’re snarky. And don’t assume what I’m like based on what you’ve heard. Especially from my brother. He’s a dickhead.”

“You love him, shut up. And why shouldn’t I? You seem to live up to it.” Jihoon crosses his arms.

“You’ve met me for the first time like an hour ago. And how’d you know I love that little shit? I just called him a dickhead.” Woojin snorts, leaning against the wall beside Jihoon. He seemed a little less drunk now.

“I can tell. And I saw you like grind with ten guys an hour ago.” Jihoon curls his lip.

Woojin scoffs, “Babe, that’s because I’m a free man. But when I have someone, I stay loyal. I promise you that.” Woojin leans down and gazes into Jihoon’s wide eyes.

Jihoon hushes, pushing Woojin away, “Don’t call me babe.”

“As a joke? I can call you it for real if you come to Sparrow café at 1pm tomorrow.” Woojin smirks, tucking a lock of Jihoon’s blond hair behind his ear.

Jihoon reddens, turning away from Woojin, “What? I-is this a date?” 

Woojin laughs, “Why not? I’ll be waiting, Jihoon.”Woojin throws one of his winks. It usually got to them and Woojin smiles proudly as he catches Jihoon freeze when he turns to walk away.

Seongwu grins, “I see the sparks fly.” 

Woojin glowers, “Fuck off. And I got a date with pretty boy tomorrow so I’m leaving don’t wanna be hung over.” He grabs his jacket he chucked onto the couch.

Daniel coos, “Wow. So you’ve already fallen for him. Not even gonna get drunk. What has he done?”

Woojin rolls his eyes, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up. He places it in his mouth, “Gotta butter him up somehow. How else will I get him in bed? He’s too smart.”

Sungwoon coughs, “No smoking inside, asshole. And good. Don’t end up loving him too. By the way, Daehwi left like an hour ago.”

“I won’t. He’s like everyone else. What makes him so different that I’ll fall in love?” Woojin sneers, blowing a puff of smoke into Sungwoon’s face for the sole purpose of pissing him off.

It works and Woojin laughs. Sungwoon smacks him on the head and they all start bickering over whether Woojin would fall for Jihoon.

Woojin rolls his and leaves them without a goodbye. He was kind of mad that they think he’d actually fall in love. To him, Park Jihoon is just another fuck and Woojin vows he’ll be nothing more.

He seals his self promise with a puff of smoke. Park Woojin falling in love? Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well done for getting this far lol 
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts below :)
> 
> Ty for reading have a good day or night 
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/woojihoon99)


	2. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon blushes a harsh red and turns towards Woojin, “T-thanks.”
> 
> Woojin smiles and then laughs as he moves away, “You’re so easy to fluster.”

Woojin feels weird as he shrugs off his coat and shrugs it onto his chair. He hated being all cheesy and shit but there was something so fucking different about Jihoon compared to all the other guys he'd been with. It annoys him that he can't pinpoint why, and what. 

"You're back, hyung."

Woojin just about screams before the rational part of his brain reminds him that he doesn't live alone.

"Daehwi, you should be sleeping. Mom wouldn't be happy." Woojin tuts, shoving the boy towards his bedroom.

"Mom's fucking drunk off her ass and is now sleeping on the bathroom floor. I'm sure she doesn't mind much" Daehwi smiles, bitterly and Woojin wishes he could do more.

"Hwi, just,” Woojin sighs, “C'mon, you can sleep in my room tonight. Just bring your own damn blanket this time." Woojin orders, walking to his room, not bothering for the younger's confirmation. 

This happened most nights. Daehwi hated drunk people, mostly because of their mom and he hated being alone whenever she'd pass out from the drinks she managed to get her hands on that night, so he'd crawl in beside Woojin. It made Woojin fucking sad that this is what his little brother has to deal with and he feels guilty every-time he downs the strong liquid. He feels like a hypocrite bad mouthing his mom but that's why he tries to not come home if he does get drunk off his ass.

"Can't believe, you, the bad boy wears fucking Ryan pyjamas." Daehwi scoffs, jumping under the covers.

Woojin grunts when Daehwi elbows him in the ribs and he retaliates by pressing his knuckles against Daehwi's head.

"Ow, hyung! That hurts."

Woojin scoffs and brings Daehwi into a hug, "It's meant to. Now shut up and sleep, brat. You have to do homework all day tomorrow or you can’t hang out with your friends."

Daehwi snarls, "Whatever hyung. Now, shut up. I'm sleeping."

Woojin laughs, softly, "Good night, Hwi."

Woojin closes his eyes but opens them when Daehwi nudges him, "Wait, hyung. I'm sorry."

He raises his brow, "For what..?"

"I told that new hyung in your year, Park Jihoon, to be careful of you."

Woojin clenches his jaw, "Oh, that. It's whatever. I forgive you."

"No, I shouldn't have. You're nice. You're the best big brother ever, for sure. It's just you're such an asshole to everyone else. I know you don't want to be. But he's a nice person, and I don't want you hurting people. I don't want them to think you're a monster."

Woojin hates that he feels his eyes water. He hates being vulnerable so shrugs it off, "I won't hurt him. Now, sleep, seriously. I have to wake up early too and sort out mom."

"Okay, hyung. Good night. I love you."

"Love you too, Hwi."

Woojin doesn't sleep much. The guilt of doing exactly what Daehwi's afraid of eats him up and Woojin thinks he doesn't ever deserve to be called "the best big brother."

* * *

“Woojin, sweetie. Pass me the medicine and make that juice you always make.” 

Woojin rolls his eyes, chucking the painkillers onto the space beside his mom and placing the juice he’d already prepared beforehand on the table by her.

She was a complete mess. Deep, dark circles lining her eyes, that are barely open, and drool encrusting the sides of her mouth. She didn’t seem like a mother and Woojin resents her.

”Stop fucking drinking. Can’t you think about Daehwi for once? What do you think he feels seeing you fucking around like this? You’re a damn mother. Act like it.” Woojin snaps, glaring at her unkept figure. 

Woojin’s mom glares back, “Shut up, Park Woojin. Shut up! You don’t know how much pain I feel. You don’t understand what it feels like for the man you love to walk out on you for someone much younger, and beautiful. I’m rich, what else does he want. Don’t men love money.” She sobs.

Woojin sighs. Fuck, he hated having a soft spot for her. He hated whenever she got all sob-story like on him when talking about his dickhead of a dad. But at the same time, Woojin and Daehwi went through pain too. But Woojin didn’t go off getting wasted and forgetting his family.

Sure, he did drink, he had meaningless sex, smoked. But never did he let Daehwi or his mother for that fact see him in that state. Well, Daehwi sees him smoke multiple times a day but he wouldn’t come home drunk as hell or fucking some random person right in front of their dinner. He wouldn’t use it to sit around all day with a damn, painful hangover, forgetting the existence of his family.

But he knows saying anything to his mother would just go on deaf ears. So he never tries. If he went to a therapist, they’d probably say that’s all the shit he should say. But, one, he’s never going to go to a fucking therapist and two, what’s the point in trying, when you know nothing’s going to ever get better. 

“Just fucking sleep. There’s food in the fridge. I’m going out. Feed Daehwi dinner too. I’ll be late. I’m sure you can use an oven, or instead of wasting your money on alcohol, order yourself and Hwi some actual food.” Woojin orders, and slips on a leather jacket that Sungwoon definitely texted to not wear because apparently it was going to be scorching hot today. But Woojin doesn’t listen to his hyung ever and walks out the house to his car.

He has a date today and he sure as hell didn’t want to be late. I mean if you want the prize, you might as well put your all into it, right? At least, that’s some bullshit Daniel told Woojin when he was stupidly high on weed.

* * *

He finally reaches the cafe and hops out the car when he checks the time on his phone, indicating he’s five minutes early. Woojin finds a secluded booth and plops down into it.

Woojin feels oddly nervous as he spreads himself across the sofa like seating, waiting for Jihoon to arrive. He shrugs off his leather jacket. Honestly, he doesn’t know why he chose to wear it. It was terribly hot today just as Sungwoon said and he did tell him to not be stupid and take the shit off.

“Can’t believe I fucking came.” Jihoon huffs, knocking Woojin’s feet off the cushioned chair and sitting down.

Woojin startles, not even realising Jihoon had walked in. “Didn’t know a good boy like you sweared.”

“You need to be more romantic if you want another date.” Jihoon huffs, crossing his arms.

Woojin immediately slides himself closer to Jihoon. He trails his fingers across Jihoon’s neck and tucks the loose strands of hair behind his ear, “You look so beautiful today, baby.”

It was way too easy for Woojin to act. Too easy and he wanted to pull away and sprint across the car park straight to his house if he meant he didn’t have to sit so close to Park Jihoon, with his heart beating 100mph and a rush of blood flowing to his face and creeping across his body way too fast.

Jihoon blushes a harsh red and turns towards Woojin, “T-thanks.”

Woojin smiles and then laughs as he moves away, “You’re so easy to fluster.”

His throat stops constricting as much with the new space between them and Woojin feels much better. Whatever he felt was so foreign. He didn’t like it (he’s lying, he really did, but that’s not a conversation he’s ready for yet).

Jihoon pouts, “Not fair. You like have charms.”

But then Jihoon goes and pouts and Woojin thinks the space between doesn’t matter. Woojin could be in the North Pole for all he cares and just the mention of Jihoon could set his heart off on a marathon, he thinks.

Woojin kisses Jihoon’s cheek. They looked too cute and puffed up not to, “Don’t worry you have enough charms for me.”

Jihoon grins and scoots closer to Woojin before picking up the menu and scanning through it. Woojin can’t help but stare at how soft he looks with his baby pink sweatshirt and blonde, fluffy hair. He shakes his head. He should not be thinking this. He should not be finding it so easy to pretend to flirt with Jihoon.

_Wait it should be this easy. ‘Cause I don’t care? Right? Yeah. That’s it._

“Woojin? I want the cupcake! Can we get it? Please? Look, it’s so cute!” Jihoon begs, pointing excitedly at the chocolate frosted cupcake with the Kakao character Ryan drawn on top.

Woojin looks at him and he thinks how can he say no when Jihoon looks that adorable. (He ends up buying another for Jihoon to take home).

“So why’d Daehwi warn me about you?” Jihoon asks innocently, after taking a big bite out of the chocolate cupcake.

He feels his throat hitch, not expecting Jihoon to randomly bust out with those words but the younger coughs to give a few seconds to conjure up some bullshit excuse. He then sniggers and leans over to wipe away the crumbs, “I’ll tell you. I’ve been with a lot of people.”

It wasn’t a complete lie. Perhaps you could call it a lie with some of the truth sprinkled into it. Not as bad as a lie, but not good either. Sufficient enough for Woojin, though and for him, it was good enough to the truth he could give.

Jihoon furrows his brows, “Oh. Is that it?”

Woojin gulps, looking away when he’s not able to look Jihoon in the eyes. He didn’t want to tell Jihoon how they’re all just one night stands which he drops the next day like a toy he’s bored with. He doesn’t want to tell him that’s he’s going to do the same to Jihoon, but worse.

“Yeah. That’s it.”

* * *

As they walk out the cafe when it nears dusk, where the sky looks almost surreal with the splatter of pink and golden orange peeking through, Woojin completely and utterly hates that he had a good time. He hates that he could possibly imagine doing this normally - as in not as a dumb bet by his dearest friends. 

Especially now, with Jihoon staring at him shyly, looking like he has something he wants to say. 

Jihoon seems to get a grasp of what those words are and speaks up, “So, um...Can we like...?”

Woojin bursts out laughing. He doesn’t think he’s laughed this genuinely in ages if he’s being honest. Jihoon, as disgusting as it sounds, was different. Or maybe everyone was as genuine and adorable as this, Woojin just never bothered to actually stay long enough to find out.

“You are the cutest. And yes we can go on another date. Of course we can.” Woojin mutters. He wants to curse himself. 

_Where the fuck did my braveness go and why does Park Jihoon make my legs feel like jelly and like my throat is clogged up?_

“Y-yeah I was just about to say it. Took it right out my mouth.” Jihoon splutters, wringing his hands together.

Woojin smiles softly, ruffling Jihoon’s hair. He changes his mind. There can’t be anyone as precious as Jihoon out there. Not possible. “I have your number. I’ll text you tonight.”

Yes, he might have peeked at Jihoon’s phone when the younger went to the bathroom and no, he didn’t want to scream from how cute Jihoon’s wallpaper of him with a little puppy looked. 

Woojin may have took a sneaky look at his camera roll too. Definitely didn’t get a semi hard on when he drooled over a shirtless beach picture and wondered how on earth did this fluffy baby have a hot as fuck six pack?

Woojin blames Jihoon though. Who puts their passcode as 0000? 

“Hey, Woojin.” Jihoon quiet voice drifts through his ears, breaking his thoughts.

”Mm, I’m listening, babe.” Woojin grins when Jihoon flushes red.

But then he’s the one that’s feeling all flushed when Jihoon suddenly takes a step closer and _when did he become so confident?_

”I kinda want you to kiss me?”

”Of course.” 

The younger leans down and places a soft kiss on Jihoon’s lips. It’s small, less than a second and Woojin absolutely despises how he wants it to be longer.

“Tonight, Jihoon?”

“Uh-huh. Text me?” Jihoon mutters, his hands touching his lips.

Woojin wants to squish Jihoon with how innocent he is and plant kisses all over his face. He pauses and thinks that’s too soft, too loving. He wasn’t those things so instead of standing there longer to stare at Jihoon, he walks away.

Only a day, and Woojin felt more than he ever has his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Weirdly, I wrote the last chapter first...but now I need to fill in the gaps in between 
> 
> Also, this is a pretty short chapter but I really want to try publish chapters nearing 10k words. Hopefully, I can find the words to make that happen or I just have to have more chapters which are shorter? Idk
> 
> [My twitter!](https://twitter.com/woojihoon99)


	3. Conflicting emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin breathes out, making it sound sultry on purpose and steps close to Jihoon. He trails his hands down to Jihoon’s waist and takes his shirt off for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goshahajwjais i wanted to somehow get to at least 9k but i gave up at 6k words....hopefully there’s enough juiciness to keep u until the next chap 
> 
> Also, i haven’t checked for any mistakes so pls excuse them for now
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Hey.”

Woojin nearly topples over as someone shoves him into an empty classroom and pushes him up against the wall.

“Woojinie...I missed you.” They breathe out, trailing light kisses up his neck.

Woojin pushes them away, abruptly, “Seob, stop.”

Hyungseob ignores him and tugs on Woojin’s red hair, “Baby, why? We do this every morning? What’s different today?”

Woojin groans. He should’ve told Hyungseob before the weekend ended so he could avoid any of this, after his date with Jihoon on Sunday. But he was too busy texting Jihoon the rest of the night to even think about anyone else.

Weirdly, it didn’t feel as satisfying with Hyungseob touching him all over. It felt wrong as his mind flashes images of Jihoon’s face.

“We can’t do this anymore. Fuck someone else.” Woojin states, properly pushing Hyungseob and taking a step towards the door.

“What? Why?” Hyungseob questions. He seems a bit hurt. Woojin can’t find a reason why.

“No one told you, did they? I’m seeing someone else.” Woojin’s hand grasps onto the door handle.

“Huh?”

He sighs, “Yeah, sorry. It’ll be over soon. Just find someone else for now.” Woojin feels bad for saying that. He wishes he could tell Hyungseob to find someone else forever, because he’s already got them. But he can’t. Because this isn’t forever.

Hyungseob stands silently, his mouth agape. Woojin awkwardly gives him a thumbs up and slips out the room. He doesn’t know why he didn’t tell Hyungseob this was just a dumb bet by their friends. He felt good acting like this was real. Like him and Jihoon were actually going out.  
  


“Park Two!”

Woojin whips his head around and spots Jihoon scurrying towards him. His hair is pink now and he has a oversized, fluffy jacket on that engulfs the older, making him look like the cutest person on the planet.

“Fuck, do you realise how cute you are?” Woojin groans when Jihoon latches onto him and pouts his lips.

Woojin leans down and pecks them. They weren’t really dating yet. They’ve only been on one date but it feels easy acting like they were, like they’ve been going out for long. It’s strange.

“Yes...So do you like the pink?” Jihoon beams and Woojin sneaks his arm around the older’s waist.

“Yes, baby. It looks so fucking good on you.” Woojin grins and he’s being completely honest. Jihoon owned the look. But then Woojin thinks he’d probably still say that if Jihoon showed up in a trash bag.

They continue walking down the halls with Jihoon blabbering about something. Woojin doesn’t pay attention to what Jihoon’s saying, knowing that he’s probably going to get told off by the other when he realises Woojin wasn’t listening to a word. But he’s too busy hearing what the students are whispering. Woojin knows they’re trying to be discreet but he can hear them clearly.

_“Hold up. Is Woojin with that new guy Park Jihoon?”_

_“Are we surprised, though. Woojin wouldn’t let someone who looks like that go.”_

Woojin clenches his fist. He didn’t like what they were suggesting. And he doesn’t want to make a big deal in front of Jihoon so he lets the dickhead slide when normally, he probably would’ve punched him in the face.

He hopes Jihoon doesn’t pay mind to the comments being made. Not that he cared, of course. He just didn't want to scare Jihoon off before he barley just got to the kissing stage.

"Woojin, this is my class." Jihoon stops and tugs at Woojin's arm.

Woojin smiles, "I'll meet you here at lunch." He makes note of the classroom. "Actually, send me your timetable, too. So I know where you are."

Jihoon grins, wrapping his arms around Woojin's shoulders, "Sounds a bit creepy."

Woojin rolls his eyes playfully, wrapping his own around the older's waist, "Fuck off. I'm trying to be a good boyfriend."

Jihoon goes crimson, scoffing "We've been on one date, Woojin. I'm not letting you be my boyfriend that easy.”

Woojin snorts, "You're so clingy though, babe. Let's just skip those parts and go straight to being boyfriends. It’s so much easier. I’ll still take you on dates.” Woojin explains.

Jihoon pouts, being the stubborn bitch he is and disagrees, "No. At least three dates and that's an exception for you."

Woojin chuckles. Jihoon really was something. Most people he was with didn’t even want to do the first part of dating and just skipped to the sex part. Well, that was all they came to Woojin for in the first place. Jihoon thought him and Woojin are actually dating.

"Okay, then don't come pouting your lips at me until the remaining two dates then. No kisses for you until you let me be your boyfriend.” Woojin jokes, sniggering when Jihoon's eyes widen.

He starts whining, "B-but..."

Woojin smirks. Was Jihoon already this whipped? It's cute to see, though, so Woojin can't find it in him to complain and he definitely wasn't going to put up much of a fight if Jihoon's the one breaking all the rules of dating.

"If you beg hard en-

"Park Woojin, you have been loitering long enough around these corridors. Don't you have a lesson to go to right now?”

They both jump apart and Woojin scratches the back of his head, sheepishly. The teacher is standing with the classroom door wide open and he can see the other students sniggering instead. He then catches Hyungseob staring at him, emotionlessly. Woojin swears.

_Why’d Hyungseob end up being in the same class as Jihoon?_ He hopes Hyungseob doesn't talk to Jihoon without him there. He’s worried what the other would say out of spite because Hyungseob has a petty personality like that.

"I am so sorry, Miss. He'll be on his way right now." Jihoon blurts out, nudging Woojin in the ribs.

Woojin raises his brow and Jihoon stares at him blankly. Woojin huffs and walks past, patting Jihoon lightly on the butt. He smirks, knowing the teacher saw at how she uncomfortably grunts and walks back into the class, the door slamming shut behind her. "Kinda hot you're a teacher's pet, babe. I’ll see you in an hour. Wait for me."

Jihoon nods and stumbles into the classroom.

Woojin groans, slamming the locker beside him, "Park Jihoon, why'd it have to be you?"

* * *

Jihoon feels red as the class stare at him and murmur under their breaths. He doesn't know if it's because he's new or because he was seen fraternising with Woojin. He knew what they were saying as they walked down the halls. Woojin probably didn’t think he was listening, but he was and he didn’t like what they were saying. Right now, he can’t focus on what they are talking about, but he’s pretty sure it is to do with Woojin and him.

He tries to ignore it and looks around for an empty seat, the teacher too busy looking for a powerpoint or whatever they do to assign him somewhere to sit. Or she was obviously ignoring him because of Woojin. He makes a note to get Woojin for that after.

“Yo, sit here.”

Jihoon’s eyes trail over to a boy with black hair. He has a cute, baby face and seems okay. Not like Jihoon had a choice and he was too kind to say no and sit at the back where he spotted an empty desk a bit too late.

“Hi, I’m Park Jihoon. It’s nice to meet you.” Jihoon stutters out. He wasn’t particularly shy but he already felt awkward with the way everyone seemed to already know who he was and spoke about him behind his back.

”Ahn Hyungseob.” Hyungseob stares at Jihoon.

Jihoon shifts in his seat. The guy gave off a weird vibe and Jihoon felt uncomfortable.

“You’re Woojin’s, right?” Hyungseob scoffs.

Jihoon scrunches his brows, not really liking his tone or the way he phrased it - like Jihoon was just some property that Woojin owned.

”I don’t think that’s your business?” Jihoon snaps. 

Hyungseob keeps quiet for a few more seconds before bursting out into laughter, “Dude, chill. I’m one of Woojin’s friends. I was just messing with you.”

Jihoon laughs along with him awkwardly. He feels a bit relieved that Hyungseob wasn’t an asshole he’d be stuck beside through the term, “Oh, sorry”

“It’s cool.” Hyungseob smiles kindly.

Jihoon smiles back and gets out his book and pencil case as the teacher starts the lesson.

Its when he’s in the middle of a hard maths problem that Hyungseob leans over, an unreadable look in his eyes, “By the way, don’t think you’re too special.”

Jihoon opens his mouth to ask what that even meant but the teacher walks over and gives them a stern look and Jihoon shuts his mouth.

Jihoon sighs. He thinks actually that maybe he could not get on too well with Hyungseob now.

There was something off about him and weird, especially with how serious he seemed one moment and then how the second after he’d start laughing. Jihoon hopes the rest of Woojin’s friends didn’t have a hostile feel surrounding them. Jihoon scoffs. He can’t believe he’s going to be going round vibe checking people now.

He looks over at the clock, feeling like he’s been doing work for so long and he’s ecstatic when he sees that the bell is just about to ring. And sure enough it does so Jihoon quickly stuffs his equipment into his bag, wanting to escape how choked he feels sitting beside Hyungseob after that shady comment. Once he packs up, he quickly runs out the room, cringing slightly when the door bangs against the wall behind him.

_Why am I this excited to see a boy? I’m so whipped that I’ve reached the point where even I can admit that I am too whipped. Damn you, Park Woojin._

Jihoon beams when he spots Woojin leaning against the locker and Jihoon is never crude with his thoughts like this but Woojin looked extremely hot in his all black attire and a black snapback on. Jihoon really wouldn’t reject jumping Woojin right now and making out.

But he doesn’t because he wants Woojin to work a bit for it. He’s heard things like Woojin sleeping around a lot and that’s from his own little brother but then when he’s with Woojin it doesn’t feel like that. Jihoon feels special with Woojin. He likes that Woojin makes him feel good.

”Woojinie!”

Jihoon stops admiring the younger and looks over his shoulder at where the voice came from. He sees Hyungseob walking towards Woojin and suddenly he doesn’t feel all too good.

Woojin looks up from his phone but then spots Jihoon. He smiles and Jihoon feels his insides clench. Woojin hurries towards him and grasps his hand before Hyungseob darts towards them. Jihoon giggles inside at how he kinda feels proud that the younger came to him first even when he didn’t call him.

“Hey, Seob.” Woojin greets. “I’ll meet you at the cafeteria. The others are already there. I need to do something with Jihoon first.”

“Oh, okay.” Hyungseob seems disheartened and then gazes over at Jihoon and smirks, “Bye Jihoon.” He stomps off to the cafeteria and Jihoon feels his insides churn.

“Hey, Jihoon. Did he…say anything to you?” Woojin asks, cautiously, pulling the older over into a corner.

Jihoon furrows his brow, “Um, no. But no offence, he’s a bit…snarky? I don’t know. I don’t really think he likes me.” Jihoon admits.

Woojin sighs, dragging a hand through his hair, “Yeah, he’s a bit like that. Don’t mind him. We might have had some history together but I promise it’s over. He just needs some time. Otherwise, he’s not that bad.”

Jihoon grimaces inside but plasters on a wide smile for Woojin. The fact that Hyungseob was someone Woojin had been with made him feel more uncomfortable with the other. And besides the way Hyungseob was treating him made him seem like he wasn’t an easy ex. Jihoon doesn’t like the idea but he feels like Hyungseob has a few tricks up his sleeve so he chooses to keep up a guard, not wanting to be on the receiving end of whatever Hyungseob seemed capable of (whatever that is).

“That’s great to hear. Let’s go now. I’m hungry and I want to meet the rest of your friends.” Jihoon mutters, pushing Woojin away and walking ahead of him.

Woojin seems confused by Jihoon’s weird actions but shrugs it off and jogs to catch up with Jihoon’s fast retreating figure. He slides his hand down Jihoon’s arm until they reach his fingers and intertwines their hands together, “We can go somewhere else to eat. A lot of people will be talking and besides we still have two more dates until I get the boyfriend rights.”

In all honesty, Woojin doesn’t think Hyungseob will ever get on with Jihoon and his friends were a bit crazy so he doesn’t think he wants Jihoon to meet them all for the first time in the school cafeteria. Woojin’s scared some shit’s going to go down especially with the odd behaviour of Hyungseob a few seconds ago. Besides, the quicker he can go on those dates, the quicker they become boyfriends and the quicker Woojin can end this damn bet. Because why else.

He hates change and he doesn’t like the new way Jihoon makes him feel or how whatever this was seemed to be changing the dynamic within his friends. He just needs to quickly get Jihoon to fall in love and Woojin could finally go back to living normally. Well, that’s what he’s trying to convince himself of.

“It’s not that easy, Park Woojin. You have to take me somewhere thoughtful. Not freaking Mcdonald’s.” Jihoon complains, dragging Woojin to the doors of the cafeteria. “Why are you hiding me from you friends? Think they’ll fall in love with me?” Jihoon winks.

Woojin glares, feeling hot under the collar. No, he definitely wasn’t affected by that wink, “No. I wouldn’t let them.”

Jihoon snickers, “Okay, babe.”

“You’re insufferable. Let’s just go then.” Woojin huffs and drags Jihoon in.

He prays his friends keep their mouths shut. Sometimes, they never have a filter and Woojin knows Jihoon would feel uncomfortable with it and he doesn’t want the older to feel like that. His friends are flirty as hell too and he’s not saying he’s afraid to lose Jihoon to them, it’s just that he doesn’t want the older to feel out of place. Of course.

“Park Woojin has arrived, ladies!” Daniel hollers when Woojin and Jihoon are still a few metres away and Woojin glares at him, hoping the other understands that if he screams again Woojin won’t hesitate to rip his head off.

“You’re friends are loud, aren’t they.” Jihoon says, clutching tightly onto Woojin’s arm and hiding behind his frame.

Woojin sighs, “Yep.”

They near the table and Woojin gently pushes Jihoon onto one of the seats and sits beside him.

“Aye, Woojin brought lover boy. I didn’t see you’re pretty face hiding behind Wooj.” Daniel smirks, leaving over and inspecting Jihoon a bit too closely for Woojin’s liking.

Woojin shoves him away, roughly, “That’s Daniel. He’s a dick, ignore him. This is Sungwoon and that’s Seongwu. And Hyungseob, who you’ve already met.”

“Hi, I’m Park Jihoon.” Jihoon replies, holding his hand out to shake.

Seongwu grins, grasping Jihoon’s outstretched hand, “Oh, we know. We were at the party.”

Sungwoon smirks beside him, knocking away Seongwu’s hand and replacing it with his own. His face contorts into shock, “Wait, your hands are so soft? What’d you use? Tell me.” Sungwoon leaps up from his seat and shoves Woojin away, taking his seat instead. _This hyung._

Woojin grunts, flicking Sungwoon on the head and sits beside Hyungseob instead, “Two minutes and you’re already stealing my Jihoon away from me.”

Hyungseob sniggers, “My Jihoon. Never knew you were so sweet Woojin.”

Woojin glares, messing up Hyungseob’s hair, “Shut it, brat.”

Hyungseob whines, smacking Woojin’s massive hand off, “Stop it. My hair looked good today.”

Woojin laughs and tidies up Hyungseob’s hair. Daniel nudges Jihoon, an odd smile on his face, “They’re cute, aren’t they.”

Jihoon gulps, “Um…yeah.”

Seongwu smiles, “Watch out for Hyungseob. He’s a bit, how should I put it? Obsessed with Woojin.”

Sungwoon chuckles, humorously, pushing the other two away and draping an arm over Jihoon’s shoulder, “Don’t listen to the asshole. They’ve just been friends for a long time. Woojin likes you.”

Jihoon hates that he feels all flush when Sungwoon says those words. _Woojin likes you._ But then he can’t just ignore what Seongwu said. Why would he say that? For no reason? It just gives Jihoon more of a reason to be more cautious over the other.

Woojin looks over at him at that moment and Jihoon smiles softly. Woojin returns it and Jihoon feels his insides flutter when Woojin reaches his hand over to grasp onto Jihoon’s hand, giving it a small squeeze.

If Hyungseob felt petty over their relationship. Then so be it. Jihoon could take a little hostility, if it meant Woojin would be his.

* * *

Woojin grabs Jihoon’s arm and turns the older around to face him when he spots Jihoon heading out the school entrance, “Come with me. We’re going on our second date.”

Jihoon doesn’t put up a fight and joins Woojin to his car, “Where are you taking me?” Jihoon asks, cutely.

“Not telling.”

Jihoon huffs and folds his arms over.

Woojin chuckles, leaning over to put on Jihoon’s belt. He doesn’t move away and stares at Jihoon’s face up close. Fuck, Jihoon was really beautiful and Woojin doesn’t know if he could keep his hands off much longer.

But yet again, strangely, unlike the others, Woojin doesn’t seem impatient to get Jihoon in bed. To be honest, if it was some random person, Woojin probably would’ve already done them in the back seat of his car. Especially, if they were as sexy as Jihoon. But no, Woojin feels like he can wait for how long it would take Jihoon to feel comfortable.

He knows the older is new to these things and he will wait – he wants to. And that scares him. Because Woojin is actually considering someone else’s feelings. And not because of this stupid bet, but because he actually wants to.

“Woojin, stop leaning on me and drive. I wanna see where you’re taking me.” Jihoon whines and softly nudges Woojin’s face away.

Woojin pulls ways immediately, coughing to hide his embarrassment. Why did Jihoon have to make him feel weird and fuzzy inside. “Fuck you, Jihoon. I’m going.”

Jihoon laughs and turns on the radio, screaming aloud to the songs.

Woojin shakes his head, smiling fondly and reverses out of the parking lot onto the road and joins in with Jihoon when “Diamond” by Rihanna starts playing. Jihoon looks at him in shock when he knows all the words off by heart.

“Don’t judge me. Daehwi plays this shit all the time. He thinks he looks like Rhianna and forces me to watch him perform her songs.” Woojin replies.

“That’s cute. You’re such a good brother.” Jihoon teases, leaning across the gearbox and pinching Woojin’s cheek.

Woojin swats him away, “Hands off. And it’s not cute, it’s fucking annoying.”

“Whatever you say, Park two.”

“Hey! You called me that earlier too, what the fuck? I am, in every single way, superior than you, shortcake.”

Jihoon chokes, “S-shortcake? Choose something else. And I’m older and therefore deserve the right to choose whose one and two.”

Woojin smirks, “Okay, strawberry, that doesn’t mean anything but if it makes you happy then go for it.”

“Strawberry? You deserve to be Park Two.” Jihoon scoffs but he can’t seem to get rid of the blush creeping up his neck.

“Yes, baby. Like your hair. It’s strawberry pink.” Woojin comments, “And sweet like you.”

“You’ve never eaten me, though.”

“Fuck, what? That sounds way more dirty than you think, Hoonie.” Woojin reddens, gripping tighter onto the steering wheel.

“What? Park Woojin, you’re the one whose mind is corrupt?!” Jihoon splutters, covering his face.

“Shut up. You’re just not corrupt enough.” Woojin grins, grabbing onto Jihoon’s hands and intertwining their fingers together. Woojin reallt likes to hold Jihoon’s hand, he’s found out.

It takes twenty minutes and Woojin already feels much less suffocated as he spots the clearing with large trees lining it.

“Woojin, is this where you murder me and dump my body into the lake?” Jihoon questions, hopping out the car and running towards the blue lake hidden behind the trees and dips his hand in, “Oh, it’s warm?”

“Yes, Jihoon. Let me just get my axe.” Woojin snorts and stands behind Jihoon, wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s middle, and resting his head on his shoulder, “Take your clothes off. We’re going in.”

Jihoon turns his head around and looks up at Woojin. He beams, “If you wanted to see my sexy six pack, you could’ve just asked instead of bringing me all the way here, Woojin.”

Woojin gives him a sarcastic smile, “Shut your pretty mouth. I brought you here because it’s somewhere I like to come and relax at. Your six pack is just a bonus.”

Jihoon grins, placing his hand against Woojin’s abdomen, “Don’t lie. I know you have something hiding under too.”

“Let’s find out then.” Woojin smirks and peels off his shirt, throwing it somewhere behind him.

Jihoon was right. Woojin did in fact have abs and he’s proud of them especially when Jihoon seems to be drooling over them, “Your turn, babe.”

Woojin breathes out, making it sound sultry on purpose and steps close to Jihoon. He trails his hands down to Jihoon’s waist and takes his shirt off for him.

Woojin admires Jihoon’s smooth body for a few seconds before bringing his fingers down towards the belt on Jihoon’s jeans and taking the buckle off. Jihoon seems to be out of his daze but doesn’t stop Woojin when he grazes his hand against Jihoon’s zipper so Woojin carries on and unzips it for him too. He leans down to Jihoon’s ear and whispers, “Pull them down for me, baby.”

Jihoon gasps and shoves Woojin away. His face burns as red as a rose, “Gosh, Woojin. Argh, you’re so…ugh.”

Woojin laughs and turns away to give Jihoon some time to chill and take off his own jeans. He turns back around when Jihoon calls his name. Woojin trails his eyes all over Jihoon, not caring if the older would tease him. He wanted to admire the masterpiece in front of him.

“Woojin, let’s go in.” Jihoon says, breaking Woojin’s attention on him.

“You’re fucking hot.” Woojin simply states, and jumps into the water.

Jihoon rolls his eyes and follows in after, “Look at yourself. A whole slice of sexy.”

Woojin bursts out laughing and swims towards Jihoon. He wraps his arms around the older’s waist and pulls him flush against his own body, “That was bad. Never use it again.”

Jihoon runs his fingers across Woojin’s chest and traces them along the lines marking out his defined abs. Woojin holds on tighter, digging his fingers into Jihoon’s hips. His breathing becomes erratic.

“I really want you to kiss me, Woojin. Can you do that for me?” Jihoon pleads, his fingers grasping onto tufts of Woojin’s hair and tugging tightly.

Woojin moans, quietly, “Fuck, Jihoon, of course.” He breathes out, immediately attaching his lips with Jihoon’s

It’s their second kiss but this one is rough and hard and full of lust. Woojin can feel his own lips bruising as Jihoon bites and tugs at the soft flesh with his teeth. Jihoon was pretty wild and good as heck at kissing compared to what you would expect with his dainty looks.

It was hot. Woojin liked Jihoon taking the lead like this instead of him always having to do it with everyone else.

Jihoon pulls apart, a trail of saliva following after and Woojin hates that he feels breathless not just from the kissing. It was sloppy and not even with tongue but Woojin still feels strangely content.

He moves away the stray hairs on Jihoon’s face and admires his flushed cheeks, bruised lips and the way he pants out small breaths, softly.

“That…we should do that more.” Jihoon mumbles.

Woojin breathes out, “Fuck yeah we should. But Mr.Jihoon said three dates first.”

Jihoon scoffs, “Fuck, I scrap that shit. Ask me out now, I’ll say yes.”

Woojin is caught off guard. Jihoon was impatient and Woojin doesn’t know wether he feels confused and scared because it didn’t seem like it was going to be that hard for Jihoon to soon fall in love with him or Woojin felt like he was too.

“Woojin,” Jihoon whines, holding onto Woojin’s face. He peers up at him, “Ask me.”

Woojin doesn’t know what’s holding him back. He should be ecstatic that his plan was on track. But for some reason, Woojin wants to slow everything, wants to treasure it. But then he reminds himself he’s talking bullshit and Jihoon was just someone to fuck around with and that’s it.

_I_ _don’t need to think so much over this. Why am I? Fuck, I’ll just try and get this over with as soon as possible. Jihoon needs to get out my life pronto. All these feelings and shit? Not good._

“Okay, Park Jihoon, will you be my boyfriend?” Woojin’s musters out, delicately holding one of Jihoon’s hands.

“Yes, I’d like that.” Jihoon smiles shyly and then shoves his head into Woojin’s chest.

Woojin chuckles fondly and wraps his arms around Jihoon’s body. It’s foreign, this feeling of warmth and fluttering within to Woojin because he’s never asked anyone to be his boyfriend before. He tries to shove back the thought that it felt nice doing something proper in his life. Besides, he doesn’t want to get used to this. Woojin doesn’t want to get attached because Jihoon was something temporary, just a feeling of the moment.

Jihoon was a bet and Woojin didn’t want to get any feelings mixed into this ordeal - doesn’t want to forget for even a second that this was fake. Whatever stupid butterflies flapping in his stomach could shut up. For all Woojin cared for, those were just from the now-cold water flapping against his bare chest. Definitely not from Jihoon. Not at all.

“Hey, Woojin. I know we haven’t known each other for too long but, I don’t why, I just feel so right with you. Like I’m so bad at explaining shit, sorry, I just want you to know that I like you and thanks for being a flirty little shit at that party.” Jihoon laughs, placing his hand against the side of Woojin’s face. Woojin leans into his touch. It’s nice.

Fuck. Woojin feels utterly fucked with the way his heart clenches as Jihoon’s eyes glimmer up at him through dark, fluttering lashes and how his skin now has a golden-ness sheathing it from the setting sun. He looks ethereal.

Woojin then reaches up to place his hand on top of Jihoon’s one, “Fuck, Jihoon. I feel, fuck— I’m shit with words too, Jihoon, but I know what you’re saying. I feel it too.”

Jihoon breathes out and leans forward to press his mouth against Woojin’s. This kiss is tame compared to the ones Woojin’s had with others but he doesn’t mind at all. In fact, he might prefer. It feels more intimate in a way, especially when Woojin pushes his tongue through the older’s plump lips and Jihoon sucks on it, gently.

It’s completely horrifying that Woojin feels turned on by such a simple action. He wonders what the real thing would be like – how it’d feel – especially when he’s already this hot and bothered now.

Woojin shakes his head to try and get the thought out. He’d let him make the first move. Maybe, it’d hurt Jihoon less. Well, that’s what Woojin hopes, thinking that if Jihoon chooses to do it himself, then he couldn’t blame Woojin for using him.

_Fuck, I’m such a dick._

* * *

“Fuck, Woojin. How many times? No smoking inside, dickhead.” Sungwoon snaps, snatching the blunt off Woojin and stubbing it out in the ash tray.

Woojin scoffs. He says no smoking inside but keeps a damn ash tray. What’s he supposed to do?

“Woojin, honestly if I cut your body up, and took out your lungs, they would be all shrivelled and black.” Daniel admits, patting Woojin’s head with pity.

Woojin snarls, “Fuck all of you. My damn lungs are fine. I’m still breathing, aren’t I? Not like I need an inhaler like Seongwu hyung. You gasp for air after one step.” 

“Okay, Woojin. I literally said nothing to you, asshole.” Seongwu glares, twisting Woojin’s ear.

“Hyung, ow!”

Daniel sighs, “This is so boring. You lot suck. Let’s go to Jaehwan hyung’s party. He told me they’d be doing truth or dare but with weed instead of shots. Really want to get fucking high right now. Let’s go.”

Sungwoon nods, chucking on his jacket, “Sure. You lot are coming. Get your asses in the car.”

Seongwu smirks, “Woojinie, bring Jihoon.”

“Shit yeah. It’s been a week already and you’ve still not fucked. You haven’t even done anything sexual.” Daniel sniggers.

Woojin glares. Fuck, he doesn’t like them talking about him and Jihoon like this. But yet again that’s all it’s for, isn’t it?

Seongwu grins, “Don’t worry. I just texted lover boy.” He shows Woojin the screen with Seongwu saying Woojin wants him to come to a party and they’ll pick him up and Jihoon responding with a “sure” and those cute emoticons.

Daniel laughs, “Man, that’s cute. He used those emojis. Ah, Woojinie he’s gonna be a tough one, isn’t he.”

“Shut up hyung, let’s go.”

Woojin really doesn’t want Jihoon to come. He’s kept him safe for a week but none of that matters anymore because they’re going to Kim Fucking Jaehwan’s party. And one thing about them is shit always goes down. Always.

He does not want Jihoon to get mixed with anything and he sure as hell doesn’t want him doing weed. He knows it’ll be helpless because his friends are going to force him to and Jihoon wants to get into the good books of his friends because “Babe, they’re your close friends so I want them to know I’m good enough for you.” When Woojin heard Jihoon say that, he scoffed. This angel really thought he wasn’t good enough for Woojin? Woojin wanted to scream and say “I’m the one that’s bad for you. I’m the one that’s going to hurt you.”

“Babe!”

Woojin snaps his head up and spots Jihoon grinning at him. The older slides into the car and snuggles up next to Woojin. Woojin pecks him on the lips.

“Hey, Ji. You look good, baby. Did you dress up just for me?” Woojin whispers into Jihoon’s ear after looking him up and down.

Jihoon chose to wear black ripped jeans, where the rips were large and showcasing Jihoon’s tan, muscular thighs. It’s fucking sexy to Woojin, especially with the semi-sheer shirt where the younger can faintly see Jihoon’s abs and the velvet choker grasping tightly onto his neck.

Woojin trails his fingers up and digs them under the choker, tugging it slightly, “You’re so good to me.”

Jihoon breathes about, gripping tightly onto Woojin hand around his neck, “I wanted to look sexy for my boyfriend. Is it— I mean, sexy enough for you?” Jihoon looks up, timidly.

“Fuck, babe you know you don’t even have to try. I find you attractive no matter what. But, because you went all out, I’m touched. You look fucking amazing. Fuck, no one compare. You know that, honey.”

“That’s so crass, Woojin. _Honey._ I’m gagging. You’ve never called Seob that!” Daniel doubles over in laughter, turning around in the front seat to stare at them.

Woojin glares, pushing Daniel’s face back to the front.

Seongwu and Sungwoon cackle but don’t say anything else. Woojin decides they’re his favourite but then remembers all the other shit they do to him and decided that he doesn’t like any of his asshole friends.

And then he suddenly feels cold and looks beside to see Jihoon detangling himself, moving closer towards the car window and away from him. Woojin reaches over and holds his hand. He can feel Jihoon tense and he’s worried, “Hey, you good?”

Jihoon smiles but Woojin tell it’s fake with the way his eyes don’t become crescents when he’s truly showing off his smile, or how his mouth opens up into a wide grin, showcasing his pearly whites, “I’m good. I sometimes suffer from car sickness. Don’t worry.” And then he pulls his hand away from Woojin’s grasp.

Woojin doesn’t know what to do. Doesn’t know if he should ask Jihoon again or wrap his arms around the older and hold him close, telling him it’s okay, that Woojin’s here for him.

But it’s too late and they’ve already reached Jaehwan’s house. Jihoon hurries before Woojin even has the chance to take his belt off and when he does come out he’s already ahead, chattering to Daniel.

Woojin clenches his fist, storming behind them. Someone grabs his arm, stopping him abruptly and nearly making him topple over and Woojin’s ready to swear whoever it is out.

“Babe, chill. It’s just me. Damn, okay that’s why you’re angry. Lover boy ditched you for Daniel hyung. That’s so funny. Not surprised. Hyung’s a charmer.” Hyungseob sniggers, wrapping his arms around Woojin’s middle and resting his head against his shoulder.

Woojin grunts, grabs Hyungeob’s arms, pushes them off him and takes a step back, “Seob don’t call me babe anymore. And you can’t touch me like that either. I have a fucking boyfriend, you know that.” He snaps.

Hyungseob smirks a him, trailing his fingers down Woojin’s chest, “Baby, you’re not really. The others told me everything. Damn, I know you were a right prick but didn’t think you’d ever do that to a poor, innocent boy like Jihoon. Is it bad I think that’s hot? You being all villainy and shit? Act like that in bed. Sex would be even more better now.”

Woojin feels sick and shrugs him off again, “Shut up. And don’t say that. W-we’re not sleeping together until all of this is over.” _I hope that never happens, though. But it has to. Woojin, you’re so dumb. Don’t forget why this even started in the first place._

Hyungseob scoffs, “Why does it matter? He’s just a fuck to you. You don’t have to tell him.

Woojin digs his nails into his palm, “No. I just can’t, Hyungseob. I won’t do that to him.”

“Why do you fucking care so much, Woojin? You act like you actually like him. Maybe, I’ll tell him everything. I mean the bitch already seems in love with you. Gosh, he was so easy. Has no one ever taken interest in him before? I mean not like you’re interested in him either. I’ll tell hi-

“No! Shut the fuck up, Hyungseob. Shut up. Don’t say shit about Jihoon like that. He’s better than you and all of us in every fucking way. And don’t you dare tell him anything or else I swear Hyungseob I don’t know what I’ll do to you.” Woojin shouts, grabbing the other by the collar.

Hyungseob glares and pushes him off, “Okay go and fuck off with him. Just don’t forget you have to break his heart in the end and he’s not going to like you very much then, is he? He’s going to fucking hate your guts so be careful Woojin and don’t fall in love.” He laughs, bumping into Woojin’s shoulder as he walks into Jaehwan’s house.

Woojin stands frozen, still facing away from the house. He can see the lights flashing from the party, onto the road in front him. But he doesn’t move, instead trying to let the the evening breeze try to give him some relief from whatever burden has been added to his already piling heap.

Woojin hates that Hyungseob now knows and the fear that, what if, our of anger and pettiness, Hyungseob tells Jihoon or if he gets too high (and Hyungseob did have a low tolerance) and spills all the horrible, nastiness he had planned to do with Jihoon.

Woojin shouts, “Fuck!”

He wonders why this dumb bet, which was so simple at first, seem so difficult?

Woojin curses himself. He should’ve known those brats would spill it all to Hyungseob. I mean why wouldn’t they. He’s part of their friendship group too. Maybe, if Woojin realised how much worse it would’ve been he would’ve told them to shut their mouths and just keep it from Hyungseob.

But as the simple saying goes, Karma’s a bitch.

Or maybe, it’s just Woojin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be interestingggg... that’s all I’ll say
> 
> [My twitter!](https://twitter.com/woojihoon99)


	4. Importance of trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon whines and tugs on Woojin’s hair, “Let’s go upstairs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!!

“Okay truth then, Park Jihoon, have you ever given anyone a blowjob?” Hyungseob smirks, rolling the blunt between his fingers.

Jihoon sucks in a breath, he’d already said pass on two others (one asking if he’s had sex in a hot tub and the second a dare to strip but Woojin profusely refused to let that happen) and the effects of the green substance seemed to be already taking place with the way he feels a bit too light, when normally in this situation he’d be way too anxious, preferring to go home as soon as possible.

“Um, no. I haven’t.” He feels shy all of a sudden and slightly embarrassed when everyone snickers around him. He feels like he should’ve just shut his mouth but now they all think he’s a prune or something for not doing any of those things.

“Can’t believe Woojin hasn’t got on his knees and begged you for one. I mean the second we went out that boy did not hold back.” Hyungseob scoffs, taking another hit.

Jihoon feels his blood boil and his hand begins to hurt from his nails digging into them. Woojin hisses out a “stop” to Hyungseob but it doesn’t matter anyway, because the words have already been said. Jihoon looks down when Woojin large hand make his way to own and squeezes tight. He feels himself stiffen and the sudden look of pain in Woojin’s eyes when he pulls his hand away almost brings the older to reach over and take hold of it himself, but in the end he doesn’t.

“Jihoon…” Woojin stammers, feeling a little bit hurt.

“Woojin, I really underestimated you. You really like Jihoon, huh?” Hyungseob scoffs. He doesn’t seem to want to give up and Jihoon wishes that the others would help out but they seem to all have dispersed to who knows where.

“Can you just fucking shut up for once in your life? Please. You are so damn annoying.” Woojin grits out. Jihoon grabs lightly onto Woojin’s arm. He doesn’t get why Woojin seems so tense.

“You need to calm down, man.” Hyungseob rolls his eyes and stumbles out the room, knocking over a can of beer. Thankfully, it’s empty otherwise Jaehwan would not be too happy.

It’s silent after he leaves and Jihoon feels awkward and still a tiny bit upset. He ignores Woojin and gets up to leave the stifling room. It’s too much. 

“Jihoon. Babe.” Woojin cries, grabbing tightly onto the older’s arm to stop him from walking further away. 

“What, Woojin?” Jihoon glares and crosses his arms. He doesn’t want to deal with this bullshit but Woojin’s pleading eyes glue his feet stuck to the ground.

Woojin feels hurt. Why was Jihoon being so hostile? “Why are you mad at me?” He looks away and misses the way Jihoon’s eyes soften.

Jihoon huffs out. He was more mad at Hyungseob. He wasn’t even really mad at the younger. It just pisses him off with the way it still seems like Hyungseob is with Woojin, like the other can’t get the hint that Woojin is his boyfriend now.

Jihoon admits he’s feels insecure and he hates it. He’s never really been in a proper relationship and the ones he has been in, have broken up with him because he couldn’t do more than just kissing. And he doesn’t want Woojin to do the same, especially as he’s way more experienced than Jihoon and, yeah, he’s afraid.

“Jihoon, please tell me so I can make it up to you. Please, I don’t like you being mad at me.” Woojin pleads, joining their hands together.

“I’m just- I’m scared, okay.”

Woojin seems confused but he pulls Jihoon back down towards him, into his lap and wraps his arms around the older.

“What are you so scared of, baby?”

Jihoon sighs, turning his face towards Woojin. The younger looks at him with concern and care and Jihoon knows he can trust him, “I’m scared you’ll leave me because I haven’t done all those things with you yet.” His voice is almost silent and Woojin probably would’ve missed it if they weren’t the only two in the room.

He pauses for a second, trying to get the words in his head to form a coherent sentence, “Fuck, Jihoon. I won’t leave you for that. I know it seems bad but those relationships I’ve had weren’t genuine. But with you, I will wait. I want to take my time with this and cherish you, Jihoon.” Woojin admits and he actually means it, bet or not.

Jihoon grins at that. He likes that Woojin seems to always know what to say to him. He grabs the younger’s face and pulls him down to his own awaiting lips.

“Hey, Woojin! You dropped this.”

The two pull away and Sungwoon stands there a bottle of Soju in his hand. He’s slightly swaying and Jihoon makes the smart observation that he’s a bit drunk.

“Dropped what, hyung?” Woojin questions, trying to catch what Sungwoon’s holding in his hand.

Sungwoon tuts, chucking over a small cardboard box and Woojin grabs it to see it’s his pack of cigarettes. He stares at it and Sungwoon stumbles out the room leaving them alone again before throwing out “Join us for drinks.”

Jihoon scrunches his brow and turns to Woojin with a questioning stare. “You smoke? I’ve never seen you do it?” He’s so confused right now because he really has not seen Woojin ever smoke and he couldn’t smell it on the younger either.

The look Jihoon’s giving him right now makes Woojin feels almost shameful for smoking in the first place, “I- Yeah, I do.” He admits, feeling 

Jihoon doesn’t really say anything, just looks at him and Woojin doesn’t like it so he turns away, opting to stare at the table scattered with questionable shit. There’s a few empty cans of beer and Woojin hopes Jaehwan has something stronger, after this interrogation.

Jihoon breathes out and leans over to wrap his arms around Woojin. He peers up at him, the older’s eyes slightly blurred over from the beer – or the weed but he thinks it’s more the latter. Woojin’s not complaining though.

He doesn’t know what it’d be like now or what would happen if they’d all got high. Especially when last time, they found out that this kid in the year above was fucking around with Seongwu’s mom. Now that shit did not go down well at all and the guy definitely deserved the broken nose he got. Woojin, if he were to admit, had a feeling that if they weren’t in their right state of mind, then this time it’d be Woojin getting beat up by Jihoon for the bet stuff. He guesses he’s safe though, for now.

“Woojin, are you even listening to me?” A voice whispers into his ear.

Woojin shivers as Jihoon’s hot breath fans across his neck, “I-I’m listening.”

“You shouldn’t smoke. It’s not good for you. It’s really not and I don’t want you to get sick or something.” Jihoon seems shy, fiddling with the rips in his jeans.

He’s heard the words a million times and he’s always just told them to fuck off and went on his way. But Jihoon asking him in an almost pleading tone hits him differently. And besides, weirdly with Jihoon, he doesn’t feel the need to smoke as much. He just kisses him and feels all his burdens run away, as cheesy as it sounds.

“Ok I won’t.” Woojin mumbles, pressing a light kiss against Jihoon’s neck.

“Huh, that was kind of easy.” 

Jihoon’s nose scrunches up and Woojin laughs, “I mean I’m not addicted, Park Jihoon.”

“I guess.” Jihoon trails off, “Then why?”

“Why do I smoke? I don’t know? I guess it’s just when I’m stressed to like relieve it, you know. But you make me feel calm so I don’t really have the need to smoke much this week that we’ve been together. Guess I’ll just have to think of your beautiful smile whenever I feel stressed.” Woojin gives a cheeky grin, placing a short kiss on Jihoon’s red cheek.

Jihoon snorts, hitting Woojin’s chest, “You’re the worst.” He then moves his hand to card through Woojin’s red locks, “But thank you.”

Woojin grasps Jihoon’s thigh, “Let’s go drink. We should loosen up a bit.” Woojin tries to break the moment as Hyungseob’s words remind him to not fall in love because all he’s going to do is hurt Jihoon anyway.

“Okay!” Jihoon seems excited at that and scrambles off Woojin, dragging the younger up with him and pulling him towards the main living room.

It’s so much louder here with the music thumping deafeningly and way more people crowded around. Usually, only Woojin’s friends and a few others would play whatever weird game Jaehwan came up with so it’s always shocking to remember that there is literally a full blown party happening across the hall.

“Hey, look the others are over there. Let’s go.” Jihoon shouts over the loud music and tugs Woojin through the packed crowd to where his friends are strewn across the sofas.

“Yo, Woojin, Jihoon. Come try this. One sip and you’ll end up like Yoon Jisung over there.” Daniel blabbers out, holding a plastic cup with some weird alcoholic concoction. It’s a blueish purple and it does look quite appealing. 

But then Jihoon and Woojin look over to see Jisung doing some weird butt dance on top of the kitchen counter. For some reason his shirt is tied around his neck like a cape and his trousers seem to be missing. Woojin cringes at how embarrassed the guy is gonna be when he wakes up tomorrow and sees his semi nakedness all over people’s Snapchat stories.

“Yeah, we’ll pass. Give us two bottles of Soju, though.” Woojin says, flopping onto the sofa and bringing Jihoon down next to him.

Woojin wraps his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder and brings the older closer to his side.

Seongwu passes them two bottles and Woojin immediately takes a sip and sighs when the cool bitterness travels down his throat.

“Jihoon, let’s do some shots. It’s part of our friendship initiation.” Sungwoon grins, snatching Jihoon away from Woojin’s side.

Woojin narrows his eyes. In a way Sungwoon wasn’t lying but he also was because taking shots wasn’t something mandatory but it just ended up that the way they all become friends was taking shots together at this random party.

He knows it’s no use to argue back, even though he really wants to, as Sungwoon is already drunk himself and even sober, really stubborn anyway, so if Woojin were to say anything, he wouldn’t back off without making a scene and Woojin didn’t want that right now.

“Hoon, don’t drink too much.” Woojin wraps his arm around Jihoon’s waist, squeezing his hip lightly.

Jihoon holds onto his hand on his waist, “Don’t be so boring. Take some shots with us.”

Woojin purses his lips, “I thought you were the responsible one.”

Jihoon laughs and Woojin’s chest clenches at the sound of it. _Fuck, that’s so gross._ “Just let go for me. It’s Friday night. Listen to Rebecca Black.”

“Woojin, you are definitely taking shots. Even your boyfriend is telling you to. How can you say no to that handsome face?” Daniel grins, placing an arm around Jihoon’s shoulder.

Woojin gulps and he tries not to rip off Daniel’s arm. Daniel was overly touchy in general anyway but something just did not sit right. He was being a tad too flirty and Woojin knows that Daniel knows it’s not real and Woojin knows he technically doesn’t have the right to be jealous but he can’t help it when his heart drops to his stomach and his glasses are tinted green.

“Yeah, Woojin. Listen to Daniel hyung.” Jihoon says, although he feels his throat tighten. Jihoon feels uncomfortable with the way Daniel keeps touching him, even if it’s in a friendly way and shrugs his arm off. He steps closer to Woojin and he can feel the younger already relax from his tense state just seconds ago.

“Okay, Jihoon. I’ll take _some_ shots only.” Woojin sighs, giving in.

Jihoon grins and pushes Woojin onto the stool by the island in the middle of the kitchen and pops onto Woojin’s lap. Woojin wraps his arms around the older’s middle.

They watch as Sungwoon fills the shot glasses with tequila and some vodka, then squeezes some lime into it. He then pushes four shot glasses to Woojin and four to Jihoon.

“Drink up, kids.” Sungwoon barely mutters before picking up his first shot. They follow after, chugging shot after shot.

“Whew, that shit it bitter as fuck.” Woojin grimaces but reaches over to pour more in. It made his insides feel all fuzzy and warm and his limbs a bit wobbly.

“Wooj, more.” Jihoon’s starting to slur after his sixth shot and his cheeks are already reddening and Woojin doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or just him but Jihoon looks absolutely adorable right now.

“You guys are going to have the worst hangover tomorrow.” Seongwu scoffs, holding up Sungwoon as he stumbles around.

Woojin laughs at him. Sungwoon was way more drunk than them as he’d already been drinking before. “Chuck hyung into one of the rooms. Jaehwan hyung won’t mind.”

“Yeah. I’ll take him.” Hyungseob pops out of nowhere and Woojin nearly topples over the stool. That fucker was sly as hell.

“Okay. Make sure he goes to the bathroom first or Jaehwan hyung will actually kill us if he pees on his beds.” Woojin orders before turning back to the drinks in front.

Jihoon had already slid off Woojin’s lap and perched himself onto the table.

“Hey, babe, lets do body shots.” Jihoon slurs into Woojin’s ear.

Woojin almost chokes as he brings a shot up to his lips, “Fuck, yeah.”

Jihoon grins, hopping off the table and pushing Woojin towards it. Woojin knows he’s more than tipsy right now as he climbs on top of the table and lies down on it. Jihoon’s smirk is devilish as he slowly rolls up Woojin’s shirt and sprinkles salt down his naval and shoves a wedge of lime into Woojin’s mouth.

Woojin’s eyes follow Jihoon like a bird as the older tightly grasps onto Woojin’s upper thigh and leans down to slowly lick the salt off. Woojin feels his stomach clench at the warm tongue against his skin but Jihoon’s already moved away to take a shot. The older comes back to bite down onto the lime wedge shoved into Woojin’s mouth. Jihoon sucks onto it and Woojin feels his hips buckle.

The older leans back and takes out the lime from Woojin’s mouth. He’s staring at him intently and Woojin can see his eyes are glazed from the alcohol. Woojin lifts himself up from the table and softly holds Jihoon’s neck before pressing his lips against the other’s in a feverish kiss.

Jihoon whines and tugs on Woojin’s hair, “Lets go upstairs.”

Woojin knows Jihoon isn’t fully drunk enough to not know what he’s saying so he nods and blindly follows after, stumbling up the stairs. Woojin pushes them into a room at the end of the hallway, knowing it’s a guest room and Jaehwan wouldn’t be too fussed.

He holds tightly onto Jihoon’s hips and he pushes the older against the wall and attacks his mouth with his own. Jihoon mews like a kitten and Woojin already feels himself throbbing. “Jihoon-ah…”

He moves down to kiss and suck and bite across Jihoon’s milky white neck. Woojin’s hands travel down to the older’s sturdy thighs. He wraps his arms around them before lifting Jihoon up and hooking them around Woojin’s waist. Woojin makes his way to the large bed and throws Jihoon onto it before clambering on top of him. Jihoon stops Woojin by placing his hands on his chest.

Woojin raises his brow but Jihoon just grins and pushes Woojin onto his back, going to straddle him instead. Jihoon swoops down and bites onto Woojin’s earlobe before trailing wet kiss down to his neck and collar bone. Woojin weaves his hands through Jihoon’s hair and tugs his hair tighter with each lick of Jihoon’s tongue.

Jihoon’s pulls up Woojin’s shirt before his mouth slowly makes its way down Woojin’s toned body, leaving a trail of bruised marks. Jihoon gets near the edge of Woojin’s waistband and sucks extra hard on the sensitive skin. He whimpers as Woojin’s deep moan vibrates across to his body.

“Fuck, Jihoon, you’re killing me, right now!” Woojin stutters out, his hands curling tighter around Jihoon’s hair.

Jihoon’s fingers work quickly as he unbuttons Woojin’s jeans and zips them down. He becomes bashful as he sees the size of Woojin and Jihoon feels good that he can make him feel like this.

Jihoon holds onto Woojin’s face, feeling flushed and very turned on right now, “Woojin, I’ll suck you.” He purrs, feeling confident when Woojin feels even harder underneath him.

Woojin feels his blood drain and his breath hitch. Fuck, he never thought those crude words could be so hot and sexy coming from Jihoon. He grips tightly onto Jihoon’s hair. “Fuck, Jihoon. Please.”

Jihoon beams at Woojin’s desperate state and places a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling Woojin to the edge of the bed and getting onto his knees.

“I’ll suck you off, real good, Woojinie. Enjoy it for me.” Jihoon mews out as his last words and Woojin never thought he had felt this state of ecstasy of before.

After Jihoon finishes, Woojin’s phone goes off perfectly to remind him that he needs to get home.

They quickly scurry around, Jihoon neatening himself up and Woojin chucking on his jeans.

As Jihoon tries to hide the hickeys scattering his neck with his shirt, in the mirror, he catches sight of the door.

“Hey, Woojin, did someone come in?”

Woojin stops fumbling around with his buttons and peers up to see the door is slightly ajar. He tries to think back to whether he even shut it in the first place, “I think we didn’t close it. We were kind of rushing.”

Jihoon reddens at that and Woojin smirks. However, the older still didn’t seem convinced so Woojin hurries off and flattens down the tufts of hair sticking up on Jihoon’s head, “Babe, chill. I probably forgot and no one can come up here anyway because Jaehwan would get mad. We’re his friends so he lets us.”

Jihoon breathes out. He doesn’t know what he was worried about, he just suddenly felt weird when he saw that the door was open. But he shrugs it off. It probably was just nothing.

“Okay. Now drop me home. My parents will get mad.” Jihoon beams up at Woojin, wrapping his arms around the younger’s shoulders.

Woojin smiles fondly before scoffing, “You better hide those fucking hickeys then.”

Jihoon goes beet red and Woojin thinks it’s the cutest thing ever. “Ugh, shut up. It’s your fault.” Jihoon pouts.

“Here, I got some concealer. Hide it and I’ll just go get my phone. I thought it was here but I must’ve left it downstairs.” Woojin says and pulls out a small tube from his pocket.

Jihoon snatches it out of his hand, “Why didn’t you give it to me before?” He snaps.

Woojin sniggers, “It was cute seeing you try and hide it with your shirt.”

Jihoon huffs out and stomps back to the mirror. Woojin laughs and places a featherlight kiss onto his neck before walking to the bathroom.

He bumps into Hyungseob as he turns the corner and nearly falls back, “Woah, woah, woah.”

Hyungseob narrows his eyes and Woojin feels sweaty, “Uh, why are you looking at me like that?”

“You should hide those hickeys. Unless, you want everyone to know what you’re doing. Also, here’s your phone. You’re so careless.” Hyungseob smiles (seemed quite fake if you asked anyone) and chucks Woojin his phone. 

Woojin grabs it and glares, “Who cares if they know. Jihoon’s my boyfriend and I hope they know that.”

Hyungseob laughs, walking past Woojin and nudging into his shoulder, “I’m sure they will when you break his heart.”

Woojin furrows his eyebrows. Hyungseob was so stressful with what he says like what does that even mean? He’s just about to get a grey hair over it when Jihoon’s deep, sweet voice calls his name.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jihoon asks, moving the hair out of Woojin’s eyes.

Woojin grabs his hand and holds on. He smiles down at Jihoon “I’m perfect.”

Jihoon cutely grins, and sways their clasped hands as he walks them outside to catch a bus back to Jihoon’s home. He definitely knows his friends were way too drunk to drive right now and he and Jihoon were still slightly tipsy too. 

The bus says it’s due in 5 minutes so Woojin and Jihoon take a seat. Jihoon lays his head on Woojin’s shoulder and plays with the rings on Woojin’s hand, “That was my first time doing something like that. And the strange this was that I wasn’t scared at all and I think it’s because I trust you. So thank you that you’re someone I can trust.” Jihoon mutters out.

Woojin squeezes Jihoon’s hand tightly, “Thank you for trusting me.”

_I’m sorry that I’ll break that soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn’t too bad I’ve never tried writing something like this before 😭
> 
> [My twitter!](https://twitter.com/woojihoon99)


	5. Falling is easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon chokes, smacking Woojin, “Don’t call me hyung.”
> 
> Woojin smirks, rolling onto Jihoon and squashing him under, “Why? Do you have a hyung kink?”
> 
> Jihoon smirks back, “No...but I know you do, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm kind of a filler?? Maybe? Idk I just wanted to show more of 2park’s relationship!!!!
> 
> Enjoyyy

“Daehwi, this is Jihoon. Jihoon, this is Daehwi.” Woojin shoots out, dragging Jihoon by the hand, and up the stairs.

Daehwi scrambles off the sofa and runs towards the bottom of the stairs, stopping Woojin in his escape, “Hyung, you’ve been dating for three weeks now and you won’t even formerly introduce your brother.” 

Daehwi pouts and Woojin scoffs, “You know Jihoon already, brat.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes and shoves Woojin out the way, “Hey, Daehwi. Nice to meet you again.”

Daehwi smiles before sticking his tongue out at Woojin. Woojin copies his actions. 

“Jihoon hyung, can’t believe you’re dating this rude piece of shit.” 

Jihoon laughs as Woojin pushes Daehwi away and drags him up the stairs, “Fuck you, Daehwi. You dumb bitch.” 

“I am in fact getting A’s in all my lessons!” Daehwi’s voice follows them up but Woojin slams the door shut.

Woojin pushes Jihoon onto his bed and straddles his waist, “Yeah, we’re always going to your house.” He mumbles out against Jihoon’s lips.

Jihoon loosens Woojin’s tie as the younger’s mouth moves down to kiss his neck, “You told me to come over and help you study.” Jihoon moans when Woojin sucks on his Adam’s apple. 

“Five minutes and then we’ll start.” Woojin states, shrugging off his white shirt that Jihoon had fully unbuttoned.

“Park Woojin!” 

Jihoon and Woojin jump apart at the voice, blushing red when they see Daehwi sniggering by the door.

“You guys are disgusting. I thought you were studying.” Daehwi cackles.

Woojin glares, grabbing his shirt off the floor and putting it back on, “What the fuck, Daehwi? What do you want?” 

“Calm down, hyung. I just left my book in here.” Daehwi scoffs, grabbing the textbook off Woojin’s desk and waving it in his face. 

Woojin narrows his eyes, “Hwi, you literally have your own room. Use it.”

“Okay, grumpy, bye. Bye Jihoon hyung!” Daehwi smiles and leaves the room.

Jihoon sniggers at Woojin’s angry face. He leans up and pecks his lips, “You really are grumpy.” 

Woojin pouts, thrashing his arms all over the bed, “Shut up, Jihoon hyung!”

Jihoon chokes, smacking Woojin, “Don’t call me hyung.” 

Woojin smirks, rolling onto Jihoon and squashing him under, “Why? Do you have a hyung kink?”

Jihoon smirks back, “No...but I know you do, hyung.” 

Woojin splutters out, red in the face and rolls off to grab his school bag, “We will start studying now.”

Jihoon bursts out laughing but stills plops down beside Woojin and brings out his own papers and spreads them out on the floor

They lay side by side, actually studying, and maybe taking a break here and there for a quick kiss or a joke to waken them up a bit. By the time it reaches 8pm, Woojin and Jihoon have ended up splayed across the bed, work long forgotten as they chat quietly about random things such as this fluffy pink jumper Jihoon saw the other day but didn’t have enough money to buy. Woojin makes a note to check out the store and buy it for him and no, he’s not a whipped boyfriend (he really is).

“Come here.” Woojin mumbles, reaching for Jihoon, after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Jihoon complies and scoots over into Woojin’s hold. Woojin nuzzles his face against Jihoon’s soft hair and wraps his arms around the older’s body. They tangle their legs together. 

“You’re so warm.” Jihoon mumbles into Woojin’s chest. 

It’s quiet again and Woojin feels his heart wanting to burst out at how he feels so content in this moment, with Jihoon in his arms, grasping onto him like a koala. He’s never had the chance to do this with anyone because he’s never let himself to. But now he’s got the chance and he doesn’t think he wants to ever let go.

But Woojin’s too scared. He’s scared that if he shows he’s emotional, he’ll get hurt. Just like with his mom. He’s seen the way she’s cried herself to sleep when his dad left them or the way she drinks her sadness away. He’s seen how her giving her love has left her broken and wounded in the end.

He’s also scared his friends will laugh at his face and he knows if they do they’re not true friends but it’s just this stupid thing called insecurity creeping inside him that puts all these thoughts in his mind, out into the open.

Yet again, kissing Jihoon, laughing and smiling with him, cuddling him and showering him with care and affection makes Woojin think that what if? What if he just lets himself love? What if he just tells Jihoon so thatevery time Jihoon looks at him, so softly and loving, like he’s holding a bunch of his favourite chocolates and cute plushies, he doesn’t feel all sorts of guilt inside. 

Woojin’s thoughts are cut off when he feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He takes it out and checks the notification. It’s from Hyungseob. 

_**Hyungseob:** so have u done it yet?_

Woojin feels his blood boil, like he could just reach through the screen and strangle Hyungseob.

_**Woojin:** literally wtf...._

_**Hyungseob:** omg woojin it’s been three weeks has he not already said he loves u and have u not already had sex with him  😂 _

Woojin feels his throat close up. He looks down at Jihoon, already fallen asleep. He looks so innocent like an angel and Woojin feels disgusting that he’s even allowed to look at someone as precious as Jihoon.

_**Woojin:** ...i’m working on it. it has to be believable.._

_**Hyungseob:** i mean does it even matter babe..if u say u love him he’ll probably say it back_

_**Woojin:** i can’t and stop calling me babe _

_**Hyungseob:** why?? cause u actually love him lmao?? _

_**Woojin:** __NO! i don’t..i’ll just let him do it. it will_ _hurt more anyway, right? cause he’s saying it because HE actually means it and not cause i’m saying it..get me?_

**_Hyungseob:_ ** _ohh smart i guess..well ttyl i got plans_

_**Woojin:** sure_

Woojin puts his phone away, and detangles himself from Jihoon. He doesn’t feel right being able to hold Jihoon like this. He leaves the older there and hurries downstairs, thinking the distance will stop his heart from aching this bad. Woojin feels weird and not in a good way. He fills himself a glass of water and sits at the dining table, just thinking. 

“Woojin...” 

He peels his eyes away from the table and catches Jihoon leaning against the doorway, his bag slung on his shoulder. The older’s hair is slightly messy and his clothes are wrinkled 

Woojin smiles but he thinks it looks sad when Jihoon frowns and quietly scurries over to him. The older wraps his arms around Woojin’s neck, and presses his face against Woojin’s own.

“Are you okay? You can tell me anything.” Jihoon coos, soothingly patting Woojin’s head.

Woojin breathes in and twists around to wrap his arms around Jihoon’s middle. He presses his face against the other, “I’m scared. I don’t want to ever hurt you.” 

“You won’t. I know you won’t.” Jihoon mumbles against his hair.

Woojin holds on tighter.

* * *

After Woojin finally let go of Jihoon, he drops the older home. Jihoon changes his clothes into a hoodie he stole from Woojin last week and black shorts. He flops himself onto his bed and lets out a large sigh, snuggling under the covers.

He really likes Woojin. A lot. He thinks in no time he could fall in love and he’s excited and scared because he’s never felt like this before but at the same time it’s one of the best feeling he’s had. It’s hard to describe but being with Woojin makes his insides all gooey and his knees go weak, especially when Woojin throws him those snaggletooth-ed smiles or random compliments that make him hot under the collar. 

When he comes to think of it, he might have a special connection with Woojin - like Woojin’s different from the others he’s dated - seeing as he’s done things he’s never before like at Kim Jaehwan’s party two weeks ago. However, they haven’t had sex yet though, just a few blow jobs and hand jobs when they have time (and mostly at Jihoon’s house because he’s an only child and his parents work late shifts). But Jihoon is pretty confident Woojin would be the one to take his virginity. He trusts him enough, he just wants to wait for the right time. 

Jihoon shakes his head, fanning his face and squishing his head into his pillow. He squeals into it, feeling all shy and flustered thinking of stuff like sleeping with Woojin. He throws in one last fanboy scream before shutting of his thoughts and going to sleep, excited to see the other tomorrow.

* * *

“Babe, let’s go to the fair.” Woojin shouts way too loudly in the morning, snaking his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder.

Jihoon groans, wrapping his arms around Woojin’s waist, “Wooj, I literally don’t understand why you are always so energetic in the morning? How?” 

“I’m just so excited to see my amazing boyfriend.” Woojin coos, peppering kisses onto the side of Jihoon’s face.

Jihoon scrunches up his nose, but puckers his lips, signalling Woojin to kiss him on the lips and everything but. Woojin complies, laughing at Jihoon’s cute pouty face.

“After school?” Jihoon asks as Woojin drops him off at his lesson and goes to leave.

Woojin raises his brow, “Of course. My baby said education is important.” 

Jihoon scowls and stomps his foot, “Whose your baby?” 

Woojin cackles and walks downs the hallways as he shouts, “It’s you, dumbass.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes but doesn’t try hard to hide the bright smile on his face and walks into the classroom. His whole day goes with him watching the time and waiting anxiously until the lessons end because he just could not wait to go on a date with Woojin. He sulks a bit when Woojin says he can’t spend lunch with him because he has to retake a test and Jihoon makes sure to beat him up (nicely and maybe replacing the punches for kisses) for not studying enough, later. 

Finally, his last lesson ends and Jihoon cringes slightly when he slams the door behind him in his attempt to get to Woojin faster when he sees the younger texted him five minutes ago that he was waiting for him outside.

“Is my Jihoonie ready for an amazing date?” Woojin does jazz hands as he leans against his car. 

Jihoon sniggers, pushing Woojin aside and hopping into the passenger seat. He can feel Woojin sulking and sees it for himself when the younger slumps into the car, a pout on his face.

“Aw, Woojinie, I’m kidding. No matter what, any date would be amazing with you, my wonderful boyfriend.” Jihoon pinches Woojin’s chubby cheek and laughs when the younger swats it away, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Hands off.” 

“Okay, but you won’t be saying that when my hands on your d-

“Jihoonie! Shush!” Woojin chokes, pressing the accelerator by accident and jerking the two forward.

Jihoon glares at him but Woojin just ignores it, choosing to turn up the volume on the radio. His favourite singer Paul Kim’s voice rings out and Woojin’s eyes begin to water.

“Are you fucking crying?” 

Woojin brakes harshly on purpose, feeling satisfied when Jihoon gets half-choked by the belt. 

“ _Every day, every moment_ is an emotional song, asshole.” Woojin grunts, slamming the door shut.

Jihoon barks out a laugh and sides up beside the younger. Woojin intertwines their hands together and pulls Jihoon towards the entrance of the fair. 

They first go on rides, Jihoon laughing at Woojin as he screams on them and then the house of mirrors where Woojin almost dies from laughter because he has the stupidest sense of humour. After two hours, Jihoon complains he’s hungry. Woojin calls him a fatass, Jihoon smacks him and now they’re roaming around trying to find something to satisfy him (and Woojin when his stomach grumbles at the smell of food).

“Jihoonie, look, corn dogs. Lets get them. Oh, they sell hot chocolate too.” Woojin points towards a vendor.

Jihoon beams, excitedly running towards it. “I’ll get it. Save this bench.” Woojin can’t help but smile adoringly at him. Jihoon was too cute.

“Ah, young love. You should treasure him.”

Woojin startles and turns to see an elderly woman. He bows to her to show his respect, “Oh, thank you.” He didn’t want to hurt her feelings and be like “ha, no, we are not in love” Besides, was she far from the truth?

“I wish you a happy and lasting relationship.” The lady smiles, patting Woojin on the arm and walking off.

Woojin watches as she walks over to an elderly man, who holds her hand. He then looks over to Jihoon, bundled up with a scarf and hat, hands full of food, and Woojin wonders what’d be like growing old with Jihoon.

“Yah, Woojin. Help me, you lob.” Jihoon cries, nearly toppling over. 

Woojin laughs, hurrying over and takes the drinks. He sits down on the bench and places them on the table and Jihoon sits across from him.

Woojin takes a bite out of the corn dog and watches as Jihoon drinks his hot chocolate. He laughs when Jihoon brings the cup away to show a milk moustache. He reaches over and wipes it off and Jihoon reddens at the action. Woojin can’t help but coo at how adorable and shy Jihoon still is and he thinks that he doesn’t mind at all growing old with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m gonna write short chapters but more of them and then try post more frequently?? Hopefully. I mean this fic will be over soon I think anyway?
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [My twitter!](https://twitter.com/woojihoon99)


	6. Lovestruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck, hyung, I think I’m falling in love with him and I don’t know what to fucking do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I did say it was fast burn...
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to all your lovely comments. I didn’t think people would really enjoy this but you do! So thank you so much, it really is a big motivator <3

“I’m going to tell them. I’m going to tell them. I’m going to tell them today. I will-

“You will tell them. What? Tell me, hyung!” Daehwi pleads, plopping down onto the sofa next to Woojin, startling him in the process. Woojin glares at the younger. His brother always scares him and Woojin swears one day he’ll kick drop him for it.

“None of your fucking business.” Woojin grunts. He gets up from the sofa and chucks his coat on, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

Daehwi runs in front of him, blocking Woojin from leaving the house. He grins at Woojin, “Where are you going this late on a Saturday, hyung? Thought today is for sleeping only, hmm?...Date with Jihoonie hyung? Or something else-

Woojin smacks his hand over Daehwi’s blabbering mouth. Gosh, his brother sure was annoying as fuck, “Please, shut up. I can do what I want. This is my personal business.” 

Daehwi smiles innocently, moving away from the door to let Woojin pass, “Sure. Have fun, hyung! Stay safe.” He winks.

Woojin drowns him out, wondering what the heck he was going to do that meant he had to stay safe. I mean all he was doing was going to a party and yeah, Jihoon’s going too but nothing more would happen, would it? Woojin doesn’t know. It has been over two months since they started “dating” and Woojin doesn’t dare want to say he’s in love but then sometimes he sits there and thinks what if Jihoon said it to him first? Would it feel so wrong to say it back?

That scares him because the answer to that, he thinks, is that it wouldn’t feel wrong at all. Not in the slightest. 

Before Daehwi came barging in, Woojin was deciding to tell his friends the bet was off. Woojin thinks whatever shit he feels when with Jihoon isn’t just for this stupid bet but actually what Woojin feels inside. At first, he didn’t want to admit it but what the fuck? If Woojin ended up falling for Jihoon, then why should it matter to anyone who he loves and doesn’t? He’s always spent his life not giving a shit what people think so why is he suddenly so desperate in doing exactly that?

So that’s why Woojin decides he’s going to tell his friends that he truly wants to date Jihoon and not as a simple “hump and dump” situation. 

Well, if he’s being honest, the only reason he’s not too scared to say something is because someone already knows. Sungwoon had walked in on Woojin in the school bathrooms, high and in tears the other day over the whole thing. 

_“Park Woojin, what the fuck is going on?” Sungwoon asks, concerned, running towards Woojin slumped on the floor in a cubicle._

_“Fuck, hyung, I think I’m falling in love with him and I don’t know what to fucking do.” Woojin wails, kicking the stall, causing it to slam loudly against the cubicle next to it._

_Sungwoon sighs, looking down at Woojin in pity. He kind of felt for a while that Woojin was actually starting to feel something. He’s actually proud of Woojin because he’s always known the kids as a heartless idiot who wouldn’t ever let himself have a real relationship and nowseeing him actually let go, forgetting the negative shit he’s connected with relationships because of his parents divorce, is what makes Sungwoon understand that there was just one simple thing Woojin has to do._

_“Woojin, look here. You do know what to do, so do it.” Sungwoon grabs Woojin’s shoulder, heaving him up off the dirty floor._

_“I break off the bet?” Woojin tries, leaning against the cubicle door._

_Sungwoon nods to prompt him on because there’s just a little bit more._

_“I should explain it to him.” Woojin gasps as he finally realises._

_Sungwoon nods, grabbing Woojij by the shoulders, “Tell him first. Explain everything, Woojin and make sure he knows that he is something more. Make him see that you actually care for him, Woojin. Jihoon is a good guy and you’ve become nicer? With him. You’ve become better. Don’t lose him. I think you deserve a person like him in your life. He’s helped me realise how shitty people we were too.”_

_Woojin feels his eyes water. Seeing his hyung help him out like that and say how good Jihoon is for him, seeing him support him gives Woojin the courage to tell his friends tomorrow and Jihoon._

But once Woojin arrives at the party, his mind slips somewhere else as his already drunk friends hand him drink after drink. He stumbles around, falling onto the ground and groans when his back hits against it. 

“Woojinie, we are playing spin the bottle.” Hyungseob’s voice drifts in his ear and Woojin grunts as he gets dragged over to a quieter corner. He feels Hyungseob wrap his arms around his waist but Woojin is a little bit too drunk to comprehend 

“Why the fuck is Woojin so drunk?” 

Woojin shoots his head up at the familiar voice and the arms holding him, quickly disappear, although he doesn’t notice. Hisvision is bleary but he could never miss Jihoon and his bright colours. “Babeee, why’d you come so late?” 

Jihoon seems angry as he sits, cross legged, onto the floor by Woojin. Woojin seems oblivious to it though in his drunk state as he leans over and snuggles into Jihoon’s side.

“Woojin, drink some water, now.” Sungwoon mutters, chucking a bottle of water into Woojin’s hold. 

Suddenly, throat feeling dry, Woojin gulps the water down. His vision clears up a bit and his head isn’t as dizzy. 

“Better?” 

Woojin turns to Jihoon and smiles and nods. He thinks maybe another bottle of water would sober him up a bit more but he doesn’t say anything when Jihoon still seems to have a look of dissatisfaction on his face that honestly scares him a bit.

“Now that’s sorted. Let’s start.” Woojin is still pretty tipsy but he thinks that the voice maybe belongs to Daniel. He can confirm it is when his eyes finally come into focus. Woojin thinks he might actually need two bottles of water to help.

He tries to watch the bottle as it spins but it kind of makes his head dizzy so he looks away. Jihoon stares at it, intently, though. He doesn’t feel right about this game. He doesn’t want to do anything with anyone else or Woojin, for that matter. Jihoon feels his stomach drop though, when it points at Woojin and Hyungseob.

Seongwu laughs, “Go on then, Hyungseob, give Woojin hickey.” 

Daniel speaks, “Jihoon, you don’t mind, right? It’s just a game?” Daniel’s words seems to hold more meaning than it should and Jihoon does not like it. He also wonders when giving hickey’s was part of spin the bottle? Although, Woojin’s friends were kind of weird. 

“Uh..” 

Hyungseob, that bitch, doesn’t even let Jihoon finish before he is pouncing onto Woojin like he’s some type of prey. Woojin seems barley able to comprehend what the fuck is happening with the way his eyes still seem hazed over. Jihoon wants to know what they gave his boyfriend to even drink.The thought is the last thing on his mind, though when he’s looking at Woojin’s ex kiss Woojin’s neck like it’s fucking free real estate when in fact it’s Jihoon’s fucking property. 

Hyungseob seems to be moving up to Woojin’s lips and when Woojin mumbles out a small “Jihoonie...” Jihoon can’t take it and pushes Hyungseob off. He glares, grabbing Woojin by the arm and pulling him up, “We’re not playing, anymore.” 

Jihoon doesn’t wait for their response and drags Woojin into the kitchen. He pushes Woojin onto the chairs and gets two bottles of water for him and crisps from the snack bowl. 

“Drink and eat this.” Jihoon snaps, sitting onto the chair beside Woojin. Jihoon sighs and puts his head in his hands.

They sit in silence for 15 minutes with Woojin munching in the background, taking occasional sips from his water bottles. Woojin seems to actually have sobered up when he reaches across over to Jihoon and grabs his hand. Jihoon opens his eyes and looks over at Woojin.

Woojin’s voice is small, “I’m sorry, Jihoon-ah. Sorry.” 

Jihoon wants to forgive him, wants to say he’s in love with Woojin but he can’t because there’s always Ahn Hyungseob looming around. He knows Woojin likes him because then he’d be dating Hyungseob but he can’t help but feel at the same time Woojin doesn’t ever say anything to stop the other. He’s mad at Woojin for that.

Woojin seems to sense this, “I’m sorry. Please, why are you angry?” 

Jihoon opens his mouth to speak but tenses when he hears a familiar laugh. Gosh, it’s like Hyungseob follows them wherever they go. “I don’t want to stay here.” Jihoon whispers.

Woojin, much more in the right state of mind now, nods and grabs Jihoon’s hand, pulling him out of the party towards his car. They get in and buckle themselves up. Woojin scrolls through Google, trying to find a hotel nearby. He doesn’t really want to go home right now, feeling like this, whatever that is and he thinks it’s the same for Jihoon, who relaxes a bit when Woojin says he’s going to take them to a hotel. 

Woojin rolls up to a sort of fancy looking hotel. It was rated only 3.9 stars but it was one with cheap rooms available asap and Woojin caught sight of room catering on the website. He parks the car and they both get out. They walk close together, their hands knocking into each other’s. The man at the reception eyes them as the walk up to the desk.

“Can we have a room just for tonight?” Woojin asks, leaning against the counter. Jihoon stands beside him.

“Sure. Two beds or...” 

Woojin feels himself redden, “One.” 

The man nods in response, not really caring much what these teenagers got up to. He hands them the keys and tells them the room number. Woojin snatches it, wanting to get away as quick as he could, due to the embarrassment. 

It’s a silent walk to the room and once they get in Jihoon flops onto the bed. Woojin walks over to the phone. “Hey, I’m going to order up some food.” 

Jihoon looks surprised, “Oh, they do that here?” 

“Yep. What’d you want?” 

“Are there burgers?” 

Woojin scans the menu beside the phone, “Yeah. I’ll add fries too, yeah.”

Jihoon hums in response and Woojin goes on ahead and orders it. Once he finishes, Woojin cautiously walks over to the bed and sits on the end.

Jihoon frowns, crawling towards Woojin and hugging him from behind, “Don’t be awkward. I’m not that mad, anymore.” 

Woojin sighs and turns to face Jihoon. He feels like he should tell Jihoon know but the older’s already mad and Woojin is admittedly afraid of how he’s going to respond. He thinks maybe he’ll just tell Jihoon tomorrow.

“Ji, you can tell me anything that bothers you, okay?” 

“You can too, Woojin.” 

Woojin gulps. He knows Jihoon isn’t saying it with an ulterior meaning but Woojin can’t help but take it that way. Fuck, he really does want to tell Jihoon but then what if Jihoon takes it the wrong way? He definitely feels that he’ll get mad, because who wouldn’t. But Woojin wishes Jihoon can see that he started it for a reason not genuine but his feelings from the start have been for from that. Woojin doesn’t think anything he’s told Jihoon about the way he feels was a lie, but came truly from his own heart, that seemed to be beating for only him since the start. 

“Tell me why you were mad, Hoon?” Woojin questions.

Jihoon’s about the speak but the food seems to have arrived right then as a knock is heard in the door. Woojin goes up to open it and a guy rolls in a cart with twoplates covered with a metal lids. It’s pretty fancy, Woojin admits. The hotel worker informs them that room service will come and collect it when you ring them and leaves them to it.

“That actually looks good.” Jihoon states, grabbing the plates and placing it on a little table the hotel provided. 

“Hey, it’s like a date.” Woojin grins, running over to pull out a chair for Jihoon.

Jihoon laughs, sitting down onto the chair as Woojin sits opposite. “I’ll count it as one.” 

They eat, enjoying each other’s company. However, there’s some tension from the party still lingering. Woojin just wants to know why Jihoon was so pissed off. 

The food quickly disappears and Jihoon and Woojin end up on the bed, the tv playing some western film, quietly in the background. 

“Hoon, please tell me why? I want to know what made you so upset. I don’t want you to feel like that.” 

Jihoon tenses in Woojin’s hold. He doesn’t know what to tell Woojin. Should he say the truth? Woojin peers down at him, pushing the hair out of Jihoon’s face. Jihoon trusts him.

“I didn’t want to tell you because he’s your friend and ex but he, Hyungseob, makes me so mad, Woojin. He’s always flirting with you and finding any way to act like I don’t exist and you know what? It hurts the most because you don’t really say anything to make him stop, Woojin. Yeah, you push him off. But that’s it. And it then happens again. I just feel like I’m the second choice here but I’m meant to be the boyfriend?” 

Woojin hates the way he can see Jihoon’s eyes glisten in the shitty bedside light, a clear sign that he’s on the verge of tears. Woojin thinks his next words could’ve been at a better time, in a better place, maybe even after he’s actually explained to Jihoon. But he can’t hold back because in this moment he wants Jihoon to know that for some reason out of the hundred of people Woojin has been with, Park Jihoon has ended up being the one to change his heart. 

“Fuck, Jihoon. I wanted to say this later but I fucking love you. I love you and it’s strange because I didn’t think I was truly capable of emotions like these. So I love you and I am so sorry I never told him to leave me alone. I never thought it could’ve made you feel like that and I should’ve. I can just apologise right now but I promise Park Jihoon that I won’t make you ever feel like second best because you are my first, and I love you so fucking much.” 

Jihoon’s actually crying right now and Woojin just about panics until Jihoon breaks out into a huge smile and tugs Woojin’s face down and crashes his lips against the other’s. “Woojin, I love you, too. You mean so much to me. Fuck, I love you too.” His words tickle Woojin’s lips. 

Woojin knows inside his heart that he should wait, tell Jihoon everything in the morning and carry one but he can’t help it especially when Jihoon’s fingers trail down Woojin’s shirt and unbuttons them, tantalisingly slow, and Woojin tries to bite back a moan as Jihoon’s fingers dip into the back of his pants and trail over to his opening. 

Woojin reaches down to grab his hand to catch Jihoon’s attention. Jihoon peers up at him with dazed eyes, through his lashes, “Jihoonie, are you sure you want?” 

Jhoon breathes out his hot breathe into Woojin’s ear, “I want to have sex with you, Woojin. I’ve been dreaming about it- making love to you. Please let me.” Jihoon pleads.

Woojin lets out a whimper at the pleading raspiness of Jihoon’s deep voice. Knowing Jihoon was dreaming about them doing things made Woojin hard as fuck. “Shit, okay, Jihoon-ah.” 

Jihoon smiles, lovingly as he connects his and Woojin’s lips together. They spend the rest of the night, making love together, the sheets slipping through them as their bodies become slick with sweat and bodies blend together to become one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, now the REAL drama can unfold. Can’t wait haha
> 
> [My twitter!](https://twitter.com/woojihoon99)


	7. Friends and a foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Woojin, is that Jihoon?” Sungwoon’s voice rings through the speaker, reminding Woojin of his presence.
> 
> ”Oh. Yeah. Speak quieter. He’s sleeping.” Woojin hushes.
> 
> ”No, Woojin. Wake him up for this. He needs to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello breaking news i’ve finally updated 
> 
> pls enjoy!
> 
> (also have not checked for mistakes so plsss ignore them for now ty)

Woojin hums happily, after dropping Jihoon home and driving back to his own house. Last night was incredible. Woojin felt so many emotions he didn’t even know he could feel. It just felt so _right_ holding Jihoon close to him and confessing his love all night. Woojin finds himself grinning and he tries to stop as he thinks of waking up in the morning, the sun filtering through the sheer curtains, making Jihoon’s body with all Woojin’s kisses dotted over glow warmly. But it’s a failed attempt as Woojin’s grin widens into a happy smile as he remembers Jihoon’s cute whines for Woojin to come back and snuggle when the younger tries to get up. He likes the feeling of loving and being loved but a dark cloud still looms in the distance.

Woojin still hadn’t told Jihoon about the bet. 

* * *

“Woojin, where were you last night, hm?” 

Woojin startles, almost dropping his car keys. His mom seems worse for wear with the bags under her eyes seemingly getting darker by the day and the almost dead, soulless look in her eyes. 

Woojin ignores her, walking pass and heading to the stairs. She clearly wasn’t sober and he wasn’t looking into anything dampening his mood. Besides he had asked the guys to meet up to tell them the bet’s off. 

“Son, why are you ignoring me?” Her voice stops his escape. She sounds broken. But Woojin can’t seem to find himself to feel pity. She did it to herself.

”Where’s Daehwi?” Did you give him breakfast?” 

“No. I just came b-

“Came back? Yeah, of course. I’m feeding Daehwi and I’m going out. Go to sleep and take some paracetamol.” Woojin snaps, trudging up the stairs and heads towards Daehwi’s room.   
  


He knocks once, letting him self in when he hears Daehwi squeak out a “come in!”. 

“Hyung, I ate cereal. You don’t have to make me anything.” Daehwi’s splayed on his bed, an empty bowl beside him and his laptop open, some film playing on it. 

Woojin walks up and kisses Daehwi’s hair, “I’m sorry, Hwi. I wasn’t here when she came in like that.” Woojin could hear the waver in Daehwi’s voice and he’s upset he wasn’t here sooner.

Daehwi hugs him, his grip tight, “Hyung, don’t feel bad. She only came back a few minutes ago. Go get ready I heard you say you have to go.” 

Woojin doesn’t move but hugs Daehwi tighter. A part of him doesn’t want to leave his little brother alone. He’s barely an adult and he has to go through shit like this? Woojin hates it. He wants to stay and try and make this seem like another normal weekend. But he knows he needs this stupid bet issue out too. Maybe, he could postpone it. 

“Hyung, stop. Please go. I am okay. I’m heading out too soon. I’m hanging out with my friend.” Daehwi smiles, pushing Woojin off him. 

Woojin sighs, ruffling Daehwi’s hair, “Okay, kiddo. But, please, call if you need. You know your hyung will be there immediately.” 

“I know. Now go! Love you, hyung.” 

Woojin smiles, nodding his head and leaves Daehwi to his own. He quickly showers and gets ready, sending a reminder to his friends and heads out. He sighs a bit in relief when he catches the sofa empty. Thankfully, his mom had listened to him and gone to sleep. 

Sungwoon said they should meet at his, seeing as his parents had gone out for the day and Woojin’s glad because originally they were meant to go the little café in town and Woojin didn’t think this was something he wants to talk about in public.

He parks on the side road and jogs up to the white door when he realises he’s already a few minutes late. Hyungseob is the one to open it and Woojin feels his insides churn. Now that he’s technically, officially with Jihoon, Woojin can’t help but think of all the shit Hyungseob has been doing the past months he’s been with Jihoon. Woojin’s a little pissed but he doesn’t want to get off track from what he wants to discuss today so he give him a stiff smile and pushes pass into the living room where everyone’s already seated. 

“Woojinie, can’t believe you’re the one that’s late.” Daniel teases, patting the seat next to him.

Woojin plops down, sticking his tongue out at the older, “It was only five minutes. You’ve been hours late before, hyung. _Hours!_ ”. 

“Whatever. Now tell us. You seemed serious and Woojin, you are never serious.” Seongwu begs, leaning over Daniel and right up into his personal space.

Woojin pushes Seongwu’s face away and they all stare at him. Woojin gulps. His hands become sweaty and he feels a little choked. He makes eye contact with Sungwoon and the older nods, knowing what Woojin wants to tell them. 

“Woojin, can you just fucking say it?” Hyungseob speaks up from the side.

Woojin tries not to role his eyes, “I want to take off the bet.” 

Daniel grins, patting Woojin on the back, “Wow, so you fucked last night. He must be crying himself to sleep now that you’ve broken his heart.” He laughs 

Woojin furrows his brow. They didn’t seem to quite get it. “What? No, fuck. Well, I did sleep with him, but because I love him.” 

“What? That wasn’t part of the bet at all.” Hyungseob states, glaring at Woojin.

”No, but I love Jihoon and I take off the bet. No more bet. I’m staying with him, I’m not breaking his heart.” Woojin raises his voice, getting up from the couch.

”Fuck no! Is anyone okay with this? This isn’t what our group is about!” Hyungseob stands up too, his face turning red.

”Hey, Seob. Chill. Woojin chooses what he chooses.” Seongwu speaks up.

Woojin turns around and sees both Seongwu and Daniel smiling kindly at him. What the fuck? He’s a little confused that they’re actually okay. He thought they’d be acting like Hyungseob. 

“Fuck this. I’m out. I can’t believe you’re letting Woojin back out of this. You’re all fucking cowards, man.” Hyungseob scoffs, storming out the house. 

It’s silent for a few seconds but then they all burst out laughing. “So Woojin. Tell us. When did you fall in love?” Seongwu teases as Sungwoon and Daniel pinch his cheeks.

Woojin turns red and tries prying their hands off. He’s happy, though, because now he feels a little lighter. 

* * *

Hyungseob screams, punching his wall. It leaves a large dent but he doesn’t care. All he sees is red. Woojin is his. He always will be. He won’t let some stupid, prissy boy ruin it. He’s so fucking mad with the way Woojin just left him and fell in love so quickly. He thought Woojin loved him. He can’t think straight as he unlocks his phone and hits send. Yeah, he might seem like the villain. But he’s doing it because this it was he deserves. Woojin’s his. No more, no less.

* * *

“Babe, lets go on a date today. I’m so tired from school this week. I wanna enjoy the weekend with you.” Jihoon pouts through Woojin’s phone screen. Woojin grins, more than happy at the fact that Jihoon’s basically insinuating that being with Woojin makes him feel better.

”Come round mine? Daehwi’s having a sleepover with his friend and mom’s not gonna be around.” Woojin suggests, setting the phone against his nightstand and diving onto his comforting bed head first.

”Woojin, stop doing that. What if you underestimate how much force to put and end up knocking yourself out on the sideboard?” Jihoon glowers. 

Woojin laughs, “Ok, Jihoonie, I’ll stop just for my loving boyfriend. Now shut up and get your ass over here I need a cuddle buddy while I watch this film.” 

Jihoon sighs. knowing very well that Woojin wouldn’t stop, but drops it. Woojin was a dumbass anyway. “If there’s pizza, there will definitely be a body next to you in around twenty minutes.” 

Woojin contorts his face, “That doesn’t sound great. But pizza will be here.” 

Jihoon blows Woojin a kiss, “See you in twenty.” and hangs up facetime. 

Woojin sighs, rolling over onto the other side. He thinks he doesn’t want to tell Jihoon because, in all honesty, he’s scared that Jihoon will take it the wrong way. And he doesn’t blame him because the situation seems fucked up in so many different ways. But the irrational part of Woojin says that if he never knew in the first place, why hurt his feelings and say it now when it’s all technically over? 

Someone knocks on the door and Woojin leaps off his bed, rushing down the steps and yanks open the door.

”Hi, delivery for Park Woojin?” 

Woojin grins, tugging Jihoon inside the house and kicking the door shut with his foot, “Baby, I missed you.” Woojin presses his mouth against Jihoon’s red, plump lips, leading them both up the stairs and into Woojin’s room. 

“W-Woojin,” Jihoon stutters, moaning as Woojin’s mouth starts trailing light kisses across his neck.

Jihoon softly pushes Woojin off of him and tidies up the latter’s messy hair, “we’re watching a film and eating pizza.” 

Woojin whines, snuggling into Jihoon’s side. At first he was shocked at himself for acting so soft? towards Jihoon. He had never been like this before - always acting tough and being the strong one. But for some inexplicable reason, Jihoon made Woojin all gooey like honey and acting like a wholeass babie™️. 

“You’ve been so busy all week. I missed you.” Woojin finds himself pouting as he grabs at Jihoon softly. Jihoon laughs at Woojin’s childlike mannerisms. He finds it so adorably cute and wholesome and just a little bit humorous - the idea of this “bad boy” turning out to be a complete softie.

”I know. But I’m free for you the whole weekend and,” Jihoon leans down to Woojin’s ear innocently, “tonight it’s just you and me, love.” 

Jihoon’s low whisper sends shivers all over Woojin’s body and Woojin finds himself feeling a tiny bit flustered, “Stop tempting me because you know there’s nothing stopping us right now.” Woojin hisses as Jihoon moves away, laughing loudly.

“Just play the movie, idiot.” 

Woojin scoffs and presses play, his mouth in a grim line. Sue him, he’s the petty type. Jihoon takes notice and leans over to place a soft kiss on Woojin’s lips, “I love you.” 

Woojin feels the corners of his mouth twitch up. _Fuck you Jihoon. You make me the softest bitch._ Woojin goes back to snuggling into Jihoon’s side, feeling right at home, “I love you, too, Hoonie.” 

* * *

“Ugh! Jihoonie, is that your phone? Babe..” Woojin groans, rubbing his eyes as he tries to adjust to the bright light from the TV screen in the dark room. 

The two had ended up falling asleep, the tiredness from the school week catching up to them and the comfort of each other’s hold being way too inviting for slumber. 

Jihoon just makes an incoherent noise, shuffles himself closer into Woojin’s chest and tangles their legs even more. 

“What’d you say?” Woojin questions, not being able to interpret his mumbling. 

“It’s yours.” 

Oh. Woojin reaches over to the bedside table, blindly moving his hands about for the object instead of getting up and looking proper because he’s still half asleep and there’s a Jihoon clinging onto to him right now who doesn’t seem like letting go soon. He finally finds, nearly actually going blind from the brightness. 

He skims through the notifications, getting confused at the 22 missed calls from Sungwoon and a ton more messages. 

_**sungwoon hyung** : WOOJIN omg check ig right now_

_**sungwoon hyung** : woojin fucking answer man_

_**sungwoon hyung** : fuck woojin please check your instagram _

Woojin furrows his brow. He feels his inside drop at the urgent messages. What was he going to see? What should he even expect? He goes to open the app but Sungwoon’s call comes through. Woojin picks up.

_”Fuck Woojin! Finally. You have to check instagram right now, Woojin.”_

“What? Why?”

_”Just fucking do it. You’ll know.”_

Woojin sighs, feeling frustrated at not knowing. The app finally loads up and he scrolls through his feed, going to notifications when he finds nothing panic worthy. He seems to be tagged in something and suddenly he’s feeling more nervous.

_”Hello? Woojin?”_

”Yeah, hyung, I’ve been tagged in something. I’m clicking on it.” 

_“Hurry!”_

”Okay, calm down!”

Jihoon moves beside him, “Baby, why are you so loud?” His voice is groggy.

 _”Woojin, is that Jihoon?”_ Sungwoon’s voice rings through the speaker, reminding Woojin of his presence.

”Oh. Yeah. Speak quieter. He’s sleeping.” Woojin hushes.

_”No, Woojin. Wake him up for this. He needs to know.”_

Huh? Woojin feels even more worse now at the fact that Jihoon also seems to be involved in whatever the hell is happening. “Why?”

 _”Just fucking do it, Woojin. I’m hanging up. If you need help, call, okay?”_ Sungwoon urgently says. Woojin replies with a shaky “okay” and cuts it.

He leans over and shakes Jihoon softly, “Jihoonie, wake up. Please. Apparently, something’s happened. I don’t know. I’m scared to see it alone. Sungwoon hyung said to look with you.”

Jihoon complies, letting out a yawn and sitting upright. He tries to rub the tiredness out of his eyes, “Okay, I’m up. Show it.” Jihoon scoots closer to Woojin and leans over his shoulder.

Woojin feels like holding his breath as he presses on the notification for the tagged video. It opens to some dodgy user with random letters and numbers in their name. The video starts playing automatically and Woojin wishes he didn’t see it. 

“What the actual fuck?” Jihoon cries, grabbing Woojin’s phone and almost hyperventilating at what he’s seeing right now. Woojin feels the same.

“Jihoon, fuck, what do we even do?” Woojin slams the bedside table.

“I don’t know, Woojin. But for some reason there is a video on the internet of me sucking your dick and I’m going to fucking murder someone.” 

“Okay, okay, stay calm. I’ll call Sungwoon hyung again. Report the video, Ji.” Woojin tries to think calmly even though he feels just as in shock as Jihoon.

Jihoon nods and does so as Woojin dials Sungwoon’s number. As it rings, he tries to think of who could’ve done it but his mind is too jumbled up with thoughts right now. All he can think of is that it’s someone from the party and someone who must hate their fucking guts.   
  


But who could be so vile and disgusting he wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone else: character development  
> hyungseob: fuck no
> 
> did a lot happen?? i think a lot happened. anyways i think u all know who the person is lol (btw kinda hinted at someone recording in chapter 4 where jihoon asks about the open door hehe and yes woojin said only jaehwan’s friends could come up but hyungseob is a friend too) 
> 
> [My twitter!](https://twitter.com/woojihoon99)
> 
> ty for reading!! please do leave comments and constructive criticism it helps motivate me haha <3


	8. The truth’s out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Woojin?” Jihoon whispers, stepping out of Woojin’s hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Ummm I finally figured out what to write 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Woojin, I don’t know if I can do this.” Jihoon murmurs, cowering behind Woojin’s frame and grasping tightly onto the back of his jumper. 

Monday has already approached and although they managed to email Instagram and get the video taken down, Jihoon knew that most of the school probably had seen it by now and if not their friends would’ve told them.

It’s pretty obvious that is the case as when they walk in through the school doors, almost everyone has their eyes trained onto the couple. Jihoon absolutely hates it. He feels so exposed and embarrassed with the way these people who he doesn’t even know the names of have seen such a personal and intimate part of his life. He feels the bile coming up his throat thinking of all the possible sickos who could’ve saved that video for reasons he doesn’t want to cross his mind.

Woojin brings an arm protectively around Jihoon and tucks him securely into his side. He presses a feather light kiss onto Jihoon’s head, mumbling out “it’s okay. I’m here with you. If they say anything just let me know. Okay?” 

Jihoon nods, reluctantly pulling away from the safety of Woojin to go into his own class. He curses whoever created their timetables, not even sharing one lesson with Woojin. 

“I’ll meet you outside your class at lunch, Ji?” Woojin smiles softly, grabbing his hand as he heads to the door.

Jihoon squeezes Woojin’s hand tight, “Thank you. I love you.” 

Woojin looks to the left and right before leaning in and quickly pecking Jihoon’s lips, “I love you. Bye. Don’t listen to any dickheads, okay? I’m warning you.” Woojin points, waving at Jihoon as he walks further down the corridor to his own class.

Jihoon snorts, waving back and then heads into his own class. He feels himself hold his breath and his face becomes hot as the class seems to choose that time to quieten down. He almost trips over someone’s desk as he tries to get to his own and he sighs when he manages to catch his balance. He didn’t want more things to add to the people gossiping. 

“Hey! There’s nothing to see. Carry on talking.” 

Jihoon jerks his head up and sees Hyungseob glaring at the others in the class. They quickly go back to chattering with each other. Jihoon mumbles out a thanks as he slides into his seat. 

“What? No thanks?” Hyungseob grins, peeking over at Jihoon.

Jihoon grunts and pulls on a fake smile. He didn’t really want to deal with Hyungseob and he really wasn’t in the mood to pretend that he’s not pissed off at him for being all “clingy ex” with his boyfriend. But, he also doesn’t want to cause anymore drama right now. Besides, he told Woojin how he feels so he knows if Hyungseob does want to pull some shit, then Woojin will say something.

“Sorry, I don’t think I said it loud enough but thank you.” 

Hyungseob nods, going back to his side of the desk, “You must feel horrible hearing everyone gossip about you, right? Maybe you should break-

“Okay, class! Pay attention. We’re starting a new topic today.” The teacher breaks through the conversations, opening up her powerpoint.

  
Jihoon breathes out a sigh of relief as he slouches back into his chair. He was already on edge today and he thinks whatever bullshit Hyungseob was about to spout would’ve been the tipping point. 

* * *

Finally lunch had arrived and Jihoon packs up his books as slow as possible, wanting to be the last out of class. Also, Woojin had told him he’d be a few minutes late because the teacher wanted to talk to him so Jihoon thinks he’d rather wait around in the empty corridor than one full of hurrying students eager to go get lunch.

He walks out the class and leans up against the wall. It’s empty as he’d predicted and Jihoon feels like he can relax for once today with none of the judging or sneering from people who knew. 

His phone vibrates and Jihoon opens it up to see a text from Sungwoon saying that him and the others were eating outside by the fence where not many students went and that Jihoon should join them. Jihoon’s about to text Woojin to let him know he’s going to join the others but stops when he spots the other rushing down the corridor towards him.

“Baby, how was your day so far?” Woojin grins, wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s waist and bringing him in for a kiss. 

Jihoon melts into Woojin’s lips – like always. He quickly pulls away though because they are still on school property and just thinking about the embarrassment if a teacher saw them makes him shudder. 

“It wasn’t too bad. They just keep staring. A bit creepy. I guess we just have to ignore it.” Jihoon sighs, hugging Woojin tight.

Woojin nods, “They didn’t say anything to you, right?” Woojin pulls away and watches Jihoon’s face for any discomfort.

“No, Woojinie. Don’t worry. They didn’t say a word. Promise.” 

Woojin sighs, bringing Jihoon back against his body. He’s glad no one dared to say anything. It was worse off for Jihoon as his face was clearly shown, however Woojin was a bit more hidden, only obvious it’s him because of the clothes he was wearing that night. 

“Hey, Sungwoon hyung said we should eat with them outside. We should go. I’m hungry.” Jihoon pouts, grabbing Woojin’s hand

Woojin chuckles, squishing Jihoon’s pouty lips in between his fingers, “So cute, babe.” 

“And I thought maybe you’d learn from your mistakes.” A voice scoffs.

Woojin and Jihoon whip their heads to the sound and see Hyungseob standing behind them, grimly.

“Seriously, fuck off Hyungseob.” Woojin snaps, rolling his eyes and grabbing Jihoon by the arm to drag him out.

“I’m just warning you.” Hyungseob scoffs, “Obviously, only someone as dumb as you wouldn’t question why the door was open. Should’ve listened to your smart Jihoon over here.” 

“What did you just say?” Woojin spins back around, all the words going crazy in his head. How would Hyungseob even know about the door or what Jihoon told him that night? Unless..

“Oh, you fucking asshole!” Woojin cries, lunging for Hyungseob and punching him in the face. He’s furious as he drags him into an empty classroom and pushes him roughly against the desks. 

“Woojin, stop! Woojin!” Jihoon cries, trying to pull him off the other.

“Fuck, Jihoon. He deserves it for posting the video. You prick! I’m going to kill you.” Woojin snarls, tightening his grip on Hyungseob.

“W-Woojin, please.” Jihoon begs. He manages to pull the raging Woojin off and shoves him behind himself.

Hyungseob splutters and coughs as he slides to the ground. He reaches his hand up to swipe at his bloody nose. 

Jihoon can feels Woojin’s hot breath as he breathes heavily behind him, “Explain Hyungseob or I swear I won’t even regret breaking any of your bones.”

“I have no reason.” He shrugs, grinning with his blood stained teeth

Woojin snarls, moving forward but Jihoon pushes him back and glares at Hyungseob, “You are the biggest asshole I know. You really think Woojin loves you? You really think this would make him break up with me and come back to you? He wouldn’t,” Jihoon scoffs, “Woojin loves me, Hyungseob. Face that fact and move on. Don’t be childish.” 

In all honesty, Jihoon wants to reach over and smack Hyungseob right across the face too but he doesn’t want Hyungsoeb doing more.

In a sick way, he can honestly believe Hyungseob would go as far as to do this but it’s still pretty shocking how someone could be so psycho. 

“Babe? Baby, let’s go.” Woojin hushes, softly wrapping his arms around Jihoon to pull him out the room.

They stop though when Hyungseob starts laughing almost manically. It’s quite chilling and Jihoon’s feels goosebumps across his arms.

“You think Woojin loves you?” Hyungseob smiles, but it’s far from real - almost sinister.

Woojin’s grip tightens around Jihoon. Jihoon raises his brow. Wasn’t Hyungseob tired of this? “What do you mean. He does love me and I love him. You really need to stop with this bullshit.” 

Hyungseob sniggers, “So fucking funny. Of course Woojin never told you.” 

“Hyungseob, fucking shut up.” Woojin spits.

Jihoon feels dizzy. What’s even happening? “What are you talking about?” 

“Jihoon, lets go.” Woojin tugs at his arm, sounding urgent.

“Stop running away, Woojin. Stop lying to him.” Hyungseob says calmly, walking towards the two.

“Just tell me!” Jihoon shouts, feeling frustrated at how they seem to know something that Jihoon has no clue about.

“Jihoon, we don’t need to listen to him. Let’s j-

“You’re a bet, Jihoon. A dirty, disgusting bet. Woojin was made to make you fall in love with him, fuck him and then throw you away just likes he’s done countless times before. You’re nothing special to him.” Hyungseob laughs, humourlessly.

Jihoon feels like his chest has tightened and he can’t breathe. He doesn’t want to believe. “Don’t lie!”

“Jihoon, you are nothing to Woojin but a bet. He only spoke to you to ruin your life and leave you broken. You are nothing. He doesn’t love you. All those dates to that cute café and the carnival? You’re not special.” Hyungseob scoffs.

Jihoon feels sick.

“Stop! Jihoon, I do love you. Jihoon, look at me.” Woojin cries, grabbing Jihoon’s pale face to look at him.

“Woojin, tell me it’s not true. Tell me I wasn’t a bet.” Jihoon questions. His face is void of emotion and Woojin is scared. He can’t lose Jihoon like this. He can’t have Jihoon thinking of him like some monster. 

“I-I” Woojin stutters, looking at Jihoon and then Hyungseob. He doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t know what to say.

“Woojin?” Jihoon whispers, stepping out of Woojin’s hold.

Woojin doesn’t know, but words, he doesn’t know if they’re the right ones or the wrong ones, just come tumbling out “It’s true. That’s why I approached you at the party.”

Woojin sees the way the hurt and pain immediately flashes across Jihoon’s eyes. He sees exactly when the tears come pouring out and it hurts – it hurts him so fucking much. He said he wouldn’t hurt Jihoon and he did. Woojin should’ve just said it when he had the chance.

“Jihoon, please. Don’t leave.” Woojin begs, grabbing onto Jihoon’s fleeing self.

Jihoon sobs, ripping his arm away from Woojin’s grip, “We’re over, Woojin. Don’t talk to me ever. Just delete me from everything. Pretend we don’t know each other.”

Woojin feels himself choke up, kneeling onto the ground. “No, Jihoon. Please, I’m so sorry. Please. It’s not like that anymore. I do love you. I’m not doing that. I stopped the bet. Jihoon. Let me explain.” 

Jihoon glares, the hot tears streaming down his face as he marches towards Woojin. He lifts his hand up and slaps Woojin across the face, “Fuck you, Woojin. You know you’re fucking worse than Hyungseob.”

Jihoon refuses to look back as he walks away from the other’s whimpers. 

Jihoon hates him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened...
> 
> This fic is nearly over D: either next chapter will be the last and then I’ll make a shortttt epilogue or I’ll split chapter 9 into two parts + a short epilogue. We shall see haha
> 
> Btw I’m writing a 2park socmed au on twt if u wanna check it out 🥺 [link to my socmed au!](https://twitter.com/woojihoon99/status/1248290609263251457?s=21)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please do leave comments if you’d like <3


	9. Love does hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin pulls out his phone as he trudges down the dark streets, lit up with a yellow glow from the street lamps. He punches in a number he was all too familiar with. It picks up on the second ring. “Hey, I’m coming over right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter 😭
> 
> Promise it’s a happy ending overall haha 
> 
> Please enjoy 💗
> 
> (Not proofread yet!)

Woojin huddles into his jacket, shoving his hands into his pockets, a black baseball cap hiding most of his face. It’s chilly tonight and Woojin’s mind wanders over to how usually Jihoon would be nagging at him right now to wear a scarf or if he already was, Jihoon would’ve probably reached over and tightened it, dotting a little kiss on Woojin’s nose because he was adorable like that.

Woojin shakes his head. Fuck, he really messed up. It’s been two days and he told his friends what happened. Sungwoon looked disappointed and Woojin gets it because he did tell him to tell Jihoon about the bet. 

He stayed over at Sungwoon’s not wanting his little brother Daehwi asking questions. Besides, Woojin won’t ever tell him. He just needed some time to pretend he’s okay on the outside and then he’d go back.

But he thinks two days of moping must’ve been too much for his friends so Sungwoon kicks him out with the physical help of Daniel and Seongwu, commanding him to go to Jihoon’s and at least apologise properly.

Woojin thinks it’s his only chance, not like he thinks he even deserves one in the the first place, but fuck he wants to try anything that could bring Jihoon back to him or even as a friend (though that hurts to say).

Jihoon’s house comes into view and he sees their family car isn’t parked in the driveway. Woojin feels a bit relieved that Jihoon’s parents weren’t home because he doesn’t think they’d appreciate the shouting that definitely was probably going to happen. 

He goes up and knocks twice. Maybe, Jihoon would hear it or maybe he won’t. He does. The door opens painstakingly slow and then Jihoon’s head peeps out. Woojin tries to hold back his feelings. But he can’t stop the fluttering inside and the way he already feels happy seeing Jihoon’s face. 

Jihoon doesn’t seem as pleased though as he quickly goes to shut the door but Woojin is prepared and he shoves his foot through, stopping the door from slamming shut. Jihoon glares, still trying to close it but Woojin doesn’t give up and yanks the door open.

“Jihoon, please. Listen-

“Shut the fuck up, Woojin. Shut up!” Jihoon screams, making Woojin snap his mouth closed.

Jihoon sighs, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning his head against the doorframe, “Why are you here? What did I tell you?”

Woojin bites his lip until he can taste that familiar metallic hint of blood, “I want to apologise.” He mumbles, looking down at his feet. Maybe, this wasn’t a good idea.

Jihoon laughs, “Fuck off, Woojin. You’re an asshole, a liar and I wish I never met you,” he scoffs, “I knew it was too good to be true. Why would someone like you ever fall for someone like me? Why did I even believe for a second you, with your fucked up past, was capable of being a decent fucking human? Leave now, Woojin.” 

Jihoon smiles and shuts the door. Woojin stumbles back, clutching his chest. That was an asshole move on Jihoon’s part. Woojin never explicitly said anything about his parents, Jihoon only seeing his mom drunk on the few occasions he had slept over. It hurts Woojin but at the same time Jihoon is right. Why did Woojin think he could have a normal relationship ever with how fucked up he is? Woojin’s life was already set it in stone, there was no point of him trying to change it.

So Woojin pulls out his phone as he trudges down the dark streets, lit up with a yellow glow from the street lamps. He punches in a number he was all too familiar with. It picks up on the second ring.

“Hey, I’m coming over right now.” 

* * *

The bus ride there was only a few minutes and Woojin stumbles up the stairs to the flat he’d visited multiple times. He bangs on it and the door opens. It doesn’t feel the same. Woojin curses and pushes the words to the back of his mind. It does no good thinking about what he can’t have.

“Woojin, what are-

Woojin doesn’t let him carry on and pushes in, shutting the door behind him as he crashes his lips against the other. They stumble into the small bedroom, knocking against the side and falling onto the medium sized bed.

“Woojin?”

“I’m sorry, Hyungseob. For punching you. Just fucking kiss me.” Woojin glares. 

Hyungseob smirks, “So you’ve come to your senses, huh.” He grabs Woojin and kisses him harshly.

They make-out roughly for several minutes until Hyungseob yanks off his shirt and then Woojin’s. He trails his hands down Woojin’s toned abs. Woojin gulps. It’s feels so fucking wrong. He hates it so much. Woojin grabs his arm, pulling away, “Seob, stop.” 

Hyungseob whines, leaning back to Woojin’s lips. Woojin feels his throat close up and eyes water. All he can think of is Jihoon’s lips, Jihoon’s touch, Jihoon’s scent. Jihoon, Jihoon, Jihoon. 

“I can’t. Not that. Not yet. Please, I’m not ready.” Woojin quivers, grabbing his shirt and putting it back on. He moves against the headboard, dragging his knees up.

Hyungseob scoffs, “Okay. We’re together now though, right?” 

Woojin nods absentmindedly. He has to move on. “Yeah.”

Hyungseob grins and shuffles back under the covers, drifting off to sleep.

Woojin looks over at him. It’s doesn’t feel the same. He knows it never will. But he has to do it. He has to - no matter how much it fucking hurts him inside. Because this is Woojin’s life. He doesn’t deserve someone like Jihoon.

* * *

Jihoon hadn’t seen Woojin in school for the whole week. He doesn’t care, though. Of course. It’s lunch and Jihoon never realised how lonely it could be. He finds an empty bench outside and quickly snags it. 

“Hey, Jihoon hyung.” 

A tray slams down in front of him and Jihoon peers up. Oh, “Hi, Daehwi.” Woojin probably didn’t tell Daehwi.

“Hyung, there’s a party tonight. You should come. Please! Woojin hyung never lets me hang out with you.” Daehwi pouts.

Jihoon looks around. Daehwi never came up to him at school and Jihoon wonders was this Woojin’s sick plan, “Did your brother put you up to this?”

Daehwi giggles, “What, shouldn’t you know? Woojin hyung hasn’t been home all week,” Daehwi tuts, “That hyung. He just texts he’s okay and that’s it. And you seemed a bit sad, wanted to cheer you up, that’s all.” 

Jihoon’s confused. He wonders where he’s staying but stops himself. No, he doesn’t care where Woojin is staying.

“So hyung, will you come? It’ll be fun.” Daehwi begs, grabbing Jihoon’s arm.

Jihoon thinks over. Every party he’s been to has ended up bad. But those were all with _him_. Maybe, it’d be okay this time. Also, he thinks some alcohol in his system will help the ache inside he’s trying to ignore, “Sure.”

Daehwi squeals and spends the rest of lunch gossiping about one of his classmates as Jihoon silently chews on his lunch. It’s not a bad idea, right?

* * *

Indeed it was a bad, bad idea. Terrible even. He should’ve noticed at the start when Daehwi sent him a text apologising that he doesn’t think they could go but Jihoon, so smart, Jihoon told Daehwi it was fine and he’d go himself. And now he’s alone at this stupid party. 

He grabs an unopened beer from the table and heads out to the patio where it’s empty. But Jihoon stops abruptly when he sees Woojin leaning against the railing. Of course, _he’s_ here. Jihoon takes in a shaky breath and marches to the other end. He’s sure as hell not going back inside and Woojin is not going to stop him from getting some fresh air. He’ll just ignore him, easy.

But it’s not that easy when soon enough Jihoon already finds himself glancing over at Woojin. There’s a cigarette in Woojin’s hand and the words fly out Jihoon’s mouth before he can stop them, “Why are you smoking?”

Fuck. Jihoon pinches his arm. He’s such an idiot. He feels his throat close up as Woojin turns to him. He doesn’t seem like the Woojin he loves (no, loved, Jihoon).

Woojin stares, soullessly, chucking the cigarette onto the floor and stubbing it with his shoe, “I mean there’s no one who cares about whether I do or not, anymore.” Woojin spits out.

Jihoon lets out another shaky breath and turns away, pulling the scarf around his neck tighter. The words dig into him like shards of glass. He looks back but Woojin’s already gone back into the party.

Jihoon peers through the window and sees him head over to Hyungseob. _Well, great for him_. Jihoon wants to scream, pull Woojin out of Hyunseob’s arms, anything but see him there. It hurts that he’s who Woojin chooses. Out of all the people, Woojin went back to someone as if Woojin knew it’s hurt Jihoon the most. They get closer than friends should and Jihoon feels his stomach drop, his eyesalready watering. 

He decides to go home because Jihoon feels sick, his heart is heavy and the only boy he wants to be with is busy loving someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew we have one more chapter left and it’s over :( I’m actually going to miss writing this. (Will write an epilogue as well so we can get some fluffy 2park too haha)
> 
> Please leave any comments about this chap or the story in general. I love hearing your feedback <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter :)
> 
> [My twitter!](https://twitter.com/woojihoon99)


	10. And in the end, love wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hears Sungwoon let out a small sigh before he starts speaking, “Do you love Woojin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we made it! Last chapter guys 😭
> 
> Enjoy!!

Jihoon sighs, dropping his books onto the little round table in front him as he makes himself comfortable in the metal chair. The coffee shop is louder than usual but Jihoon doesn’t mind this time. He hopes it can be of a distraction to what he saw at the party yesterday. 

Jihoon can’t stop from thinking about how it was so easy - why was it so easy for Woojin to just move on so quickly? Didn’t Woojin say he loves him?

Jihoon huffs, and flips open his maths book. He thought going somewhere would help him better with doing his schoolwork but no matter what he tries he just can’t get that boy out his head. Jihoon doesn’t even know what he’d do if Woojin came to him again asking for forgiveness. He feels like he’s too weak, too in love to reject the other a third time. At this point, does he even care that Woojin lied to him and left him with his heart crushed between his fingers?

Jihoon thinks he does want an explanation. No, he thinks he _needs_ one if he wants to move on as easily as Woojin did.

He just can’t understand. Those nights they spent, the kisses, touches, all those loving confessions of how much Woojin loved him and wanted him to be his forever, could Woojin so easily have forgotten? So many questions and Jihoon wants the answers or he doesn’t think not loving Woojin anymore will be any easy.

Gosh, the number of times Jihoon thought _fuck, let me go over to his house and let him explain_. But each time he goes to make an attempt, he can’t forget what Woojin did. He can’t help the insecurities about whether Woojin does love him, or whether Woojin still thinks of him as a bet even if he said it wasn’t anymore. But mostly Jihoon wants to know was if every time he’d say he loves Woojin, was Woojin only thinking of the perfect time to just stomp on Jihoon’s heart and break up with him? 

“Hi! Jihoon hyung! Again? I swear I never see you this much? Probably because Woojin hyung is always hogging you.” Daehwi’s excited chatter breaks through Jihoon’s personal questioning as he sits on the empty chair opposite Jihoon.

Daehwi pushes Jihoon’s textbooks aside and places a large cup of iced coffee down. “How are you, hyung?” The younger smiles, sipping his coffee as he types rapidly on his phone.

Jihoon smiles, awkwardly, he wonders why Woojin doesn’t tell Daehwi they’re not together anymore. “I’m good, Daehwi. How’s school and stuff?”

Daehwi puts his phone down, and plays with the straw on his drink, “Eh, boring. So how are you and Woojin hyung? You know he never stops talking about you at home? I have never seen him this in love with someone ever, you know?” Daehwi chuckles. 

Jihoon wants to cry. He wants to tell Daehwi they’re not together and that Woojin is a liar but he looks so happy. He looks like he’s being genuine about what he says and Jihoon doesn’t know what the hell to feel, “It’s good. Yeah.” Jihoon smiles, hoping Daehwi can’t see how fake it is.

Daehwi grins, leaning over the table, “I know. Thank you, Jihoon hyung, for loving him. He’s always tried to be some macho man acting like he’s all tough and doesn’t care but he’s the sweetest person I know. He’s the best brother and I’m so glad I have him.” 

Jihoon bites his lips. He believes Daehwi because he’s seen it himself - how kind and lovely Woojin is but he doesn’t know what to think. It’s so confusing, “You must love your brother a lot, Daehwi.”

Daehwi smiles, proudly, “I do. You know about our mom, right? Sometimes, I get scared when she comes home drunk and Woojin hyung always lets me come and sleep in his room and comforts me and he tells me it’s okay. He always pretends to be strong for others even though I know he’s hurting as well. But I knew he wasn’t happy at all. The divorce really hurt him and he’s always so gloomy. And I don’t want to be gross, hyung, but ever since he met you, he always seems happier now. I don’t know if you noticed but he doesn’t drink as much or smoke anymore and he’s just the Woojin, my excited and always bright big brother, he was before and I’m really, super thankful to you, Jihoon hyung. Please don’t leave him.” 

Jihoon feels the tears pour out before he can’t stop and he’s all snot and sobs in a matter of seconds.

“Jihoon hyung, oh my gosh! Are you okay? Why are you crying, hyung?” Daehwi leaps up from his chair and shoves a bunch of tissues at Jihoon. “Hyung?”

Jihoon sniffles, trying to calm down. “I’m fine, Daehwi. Sorry, you just moved me that’s all. That was sweet to hear. Thank you.” Jihoon wipes at his teary eyes.

Daehwi smiles, patting Jihoon’s arm and going back to his seat, “Hyung, you are still crying! Are you sure you’re okay?” The younger laughs.

Jihoon chuckles, “Don’t worry, Daehwi. I’m fine.”

But he’s not. Yes, he’s crying because how the words touched him but he’s also crying because it hurts him and it makes him confused. That was the Woojin he knew and he doesn’t find it hard to believe that Woojin would do all that for Daehwi. And that’s what hurts. Because he knows Woojin wouldn’t set out to hurt him, but then that’s exactly what he did. 

And then on the other hand, Jihoon feels like crying because he feels like he did something wrong. Maybe, he should’ve just let Woojin explain instead of shutting the door in his face. But then he thinks about what Hyungseob said, how Jihoon was a bet and Woojin even agreed! Jihoon feels sick thinking about how Woojin could’ve been playing him all this time and he also feels sick about the fact that he himself might have messed up too. 

Jihoon thinks he shouldn’t have come to the coffee shop to clear his mind because now he feels like his brain his about to explode from all these damn questions spinning around. 

He wants to see Woojin but he doesn’t. What does he do? If only he knew.

* * *

A drunk Woojin drapes himself over Sungwoon’s sofa, an already burning cigarette hanging from his lips. Seeing Jihoon yesterday fucked him up. He spent the whole week leading up to the party pretending everything with Jihoon never happened and then the world comes back and slams Park Jihoon with his fucking adorable fluffy hoodie right into Woojin’s face.

He thought after the party he’d go back home and calmly tell Daehwi they broke up without seeming like he gave a shit. Woojin had even packed his bags but then he saw Jihoon and now it feels the same as on that day, like a dagger piercing through his heart and chopping it up into pieces. _“You fucked up.”_ replays in his mind like a merry-go-round and Woojin wishes it’d stop reminding him of how he can’t fix it.

“Woojin, stop fucking drinking and smoking in my house!” Sungwoon snaps, kicking Woojin’s legs off the sofa and sitting there. 

Daniel looms over Woojin, “Man, you look more like shit than yesterday.” 

Woojin glares, shoving Daniel away, “Don’t fucking talk to me. I’m fucking heartbroken. I don’t know what the fuck I’m going to do?” 

Seongwu peers over his phone, “You can stop fucking swearing that’s for sure.” 

Sungwoon sighs, patting Woojin’s head, “Woojin, you were dumb for not telling him but if you want Jihoon back, if you really do love him, I think you need to try harder than sitting here damaging your liver and lungs.” 

Daniel squeezes in between Woojin and Sungwoon and latches onto Woojin, “I agree. You tried like twice and stopped. Your signal is not going through.”

Seongwu squishes on the other side of Woojin, “Daniel, did you just make a Twice reference?” 

“Four people cannot fit on a sofa made for two!” Woojin shouts, elbowing both Daniel and Seongwu.

Seongwu smiles and sits on Woojin’s lap, “Now we can.”

Daniel and Sungwoon snigger as Woojin huffs and crosses his arms, “I fucking hate you guys.

Daniel mumbles, “Well, Jihoon hates you so.”

Sungwoon pinches Daniel and leans over to Woojin, “Ignore him, Woojin. Now go and do what I said.” 

Woojin frowns, playing with his rings, “I can’t. You guys don’t understand. I can’t be with him again. It’s not fair on him. You know how messed up I am. I’m not made for loving, happy relationships, all that shit. That’s just not how it works for me. I always find a way to fuck up because I’m fucked up myself. He even said that.” Woojin states, his voice trembling slightly.

Seongwu moves off Woojin and sits on the arm rest, draping an arm over his shoulder, “Woojin, you can. And you did. Those past months? Weren’t they with you being in a loving and happy relationship with Jihoon? You did it, Woojin and you still can if you just try again until he forgives you because he does love you too. You should know that the best.” 

Woojin gets up from the sofa. He needed fresh air. “That’s the problem. I knew how much he loved me. I knew how much trust he put into me and I ruined it all. Of course, I want him back. I want to love him for my whole life. But I can’t. I ruined everything he felt for me. He doesn’t even want to talk to me. He won’t let me explain because he hates me. I’m just like dad. I fucking messed up the best thing in my life and maybe I deserved it. ” Woojin turns away and storms into the back garden before his friends can see the flow of tears rolling down his cheeks. 

The door slams behind Woojin and Sungwoon curses as he gets up from the the sofa. “I’m going to talk to Jihoon.”

“Is that a good idea, hyung?” Daniel questions as Sungwoon tugs on his coat and chucks on a pair of trainers.

“I have to explain to Jihoon. Maybe, he’ll listen to me. Have you guys ever seen Woojin like this over a guy?” 

Seongwu and Daniel shake their heads for no.

“Exactly. You know Woojin’s been better with Jihoon. Fuck, it’s even made us realise how much of a dickhead we guys were. Jihoon helped all of us in a way and we need to let him see that Woojin isn’t whatever shit he’s thinking right now.”

“But how will you get them to meet? Woojin is stubborn and won’t willingly do it. He won’t believe us if we said Jihoon wants to talk?” Daniel questions.

Sungwoon unlocks the main door, the cold night air rushing in, “We’re going to that party tonight, right? We’ll tell Jihoon to come there.” 

“Okay. Good luck, hyung!”

Sungwoon grimaces, zipping up his coat and heading out to his car. He thinks luck is all he’s got right now.

* * *

“Ugh, whose texting me? I’m trying to nap.” Jihoon groans to himself, rolling over his bed to try and locate his phone.

He finds it wedged between the mattress and his headboard and grabs it to see a text from Sungwoon, “What...? Why is Sungwoon hyung texting me?” 

Jihoon did see them at school but after what happened he couldn’t bear to hang out with them. Besides, it was weird sitting with them without Woojin.

_** Sungwoon hyung: Hey, Jihoon. You busy? I want to speak to you urgently. Can we meet up somewhere? ** _

Jihoon scratches his head in confusion, trying to think of possible reasons why. One blares out at him and that is: Park Woojin. Jihoon knows he doesn’t want to be talking about that but he’s too nice to outright say no to Sungwoon hyung. And technically it might not be about Woojin, right?

**_ Okay, hyung. Let’s meet at the ramen place downtown. The one that opened recently. _ **

_** Sungwoon hyung: Sounds good, Jihoon. See you in twenty. ** _

Jihoon sighs, dragging himself from the bed. He chucks on his warmest jumper, the weather oddly cold tonight and switches to a pair of black jeans. Jihoon ruffles his hair a bit, trying to make it look like he didn’t just wake up from bed and grabs his phone and wallet, telling his parents he’s meeting a friend and he’ll be back soon before leaving the house.

The wind ruffles his hair and whispers in the evening sky. Jihoon shivers as he walks towards the bus stop. Luckily, a bus shows up a few minutes later and Jihoon hops on after scanning his bus pass. He rests his head against the cold window, the fluorescent light of the bus bouncing off his face. His head rattles against the window but Jihoon uses it as a way to distract himself from thinking about what Sungwoon could possibly need to speak to him urgently about.

He’s trying to deny what he’s sure it’s about. Jihoon was already so emotionally drained from the afternoon with Daehwi that he came straight home and slept, trying to forget his sadness in dreamland (it didn’t help because all he dreamt of was Woojin).

Jihoon sees his stop come closer so he presses the bell and makes his way near the door. He thanks the driver and walks over to the small restaurant. It wasn’t too fancy and, because of the time, was quite empty. Jihoon walks in and already catches sight of Sungwoon slouched over a menu in a dim booth near the back. 

Timidly, Jihoon makes his way over and slides into the seat. It’s cold.

“Oh. Jihoon. How are you?” Sungwoon smiles, putting his menu down. He wasn’t going to order anything but looked to waste time.

“Hyung, please talk about what you wanted to. I know it’s about him.” Jihoon frowns, gripping tightly onto his own menu.

He hears Sungwoon let out a small sigh before he starts speaking, “Do you love Woojin?” 

Jihoon splutters on his words. He didn’t think Sungwoon would ask that first. He pauses, trying to compose himself and looks around. Does he still love Woojin? He thinks it’s obvious to himself. “Of course I do, hyung.” Jihoon mumbles. It had only been a week. He knows it’ll take much longer for him to move on, if he even could at all.

“Then please, I beg you, Jihoon go to him and speak with him. Let him know you still love him and let him tell you the same. Please let him explain.” Sungwoon pleads, earnestly.

Jihoon looks over at Sungwoon. He seems desperate, “He hurt me, hyung. He said I was a bet! How do I know it’s still not one? How do I know he truly loves me?” Jihoon cries. He tries not to let himself get emotional, wiping at his eyes furiously so he doesn’t cry for the hundredth time this week.

“I know Woojin fucked up. But believe me when I say he genuinely loves you. I saw him having a breakdown when he realised he had fallen in love with you. He was terrified, Jihoon. Do you know about his parents?” Sungwoon asks.

Jihoon gulps. He didn’t know much, “Just that they divorced and his mom goes clubbing almost every night.” 

Sungwoon smiles, sadly, “Woojin’s dad cheated on her and Woojin was there when his mom confronted Mr. Park. He saw the way his mom lost her mind, the way the love in her eyes disappeared as his dad said she was never anything to him, that love was some bullshit made up by idiots. He said he was only with her for the money and that he didn’t love Woojin or Daehwi - that they were just a side product of their fucks. It was horrible and it fucked up Woojin a lot. That’s why he became like whatever he was - a fuckboy, an asshole, messed with drugs. He didn’t care about anything. And then you came.”

Jihoon bites his trembling lip and digs his nails into his hands. He feels so bad about what he said to Woojin the other day. That must’ve hurt Woojin so much. “I know you want to say more, hyung.”

Sungwoon pushes a napkin towards Jihoon and nods, “The day he told me he fell in love with you, he told us all that the bet was off and he wanted to genuinely be with you because he loves you. He wanted to change for you and he did, Jihoon. You know he did. You’ve seen how he is to you. Has he ever hurt you? He hasn’t. The bet thing was totally wrong but the more important thing was Woojin realised it was and he never wanted to hurt you. Now you need to let him apologise for that. And then be happy. Together. You both deserve that. Please just make him see he changed and that he has a chance of love because right now he’s pissed of drunk, crying over how much he loves you but believes he can never be with you again. Please, Jihoon.” 

Jihoon breathes out. He wants to do what Sungwoon says so badly. Hearing what Sungwoon said, him explaining about Woojin and how he was going to end the bet makes Jihoon feel a bit of hope, like this wasn’t the end of him and Woojin. He knows he shouldn’t be feeling this optimistic when he has yet to speak to Woojin, but Sungwoon saying Woojin still loves him and that he seems just as broken about this gives Jihoon hope that this wasn’t a one-sided love.

“Okay. I will speak to him, hyung. But how?” Jihoon asks.

Sungwoon lets out a sigh of relief and gets up out of his seat. He checks his phone, “There’s a party in ten minutes down the road. Woojin is going. It’s the only way because Woojin is stubborn and won’t believe us. Also, we don’t have time to go back to mine so..?” Sungwoon looks at Jihoon, hopefully.

Jihoon tuts, moving out of his seat as well, “Okay, fine. I’ll come.” He doesn’t really want to. Parties officially suck to him. But if this was the only way to fix whatever had broken between him and Woojin, he’d do it.

Sungwoon grins and drags Jihoon by the arm to his car, “Great.” 

The car ride is only 15 minutes and Jihoon spends it trying to figure out what to say to Woojin and how to approach him. Sungwoon says he’ll try and get Woojin upstairs to the bedroom so they can talk privately. Jihoon nods and follows after Sungwoon as he walks into the house already packed with loud, sweaty teenagers and blaring with whatever songs were on the charts right now.

They weave through the crowd until they manage to find a quieter corner near the staircase. “Jihoon, stay right here. I will try and find where Woojin is, okay? Don’t move.” Sungwoon orders.

Jihoon nods and leans up against the wall as Sungwoon disappears into the crowd. He hates it already. There’s too many people, it’s too hot and the music is way too loud. Jihoon peers around and sees the kitchen. He concludes that Sungwoon won’t mind if he gets a drink real quick so Jihoon slowly walks over. He peers inside and stops almost immediately.

Woojin and Hyungseob are leaning against the counter, drinks in hand. Hyungseob is gripping onto Woojin’s arm, leaning against him and Jihoon feels his stomach flip. Woojin still looks good as ever with his hair parted to the side, ripped jeans and a black shirt. 

“Woojin, do you love me?” 

Jihoon’s breath hitches, a feeling of nausea overcoming his body. He tries to move from the doorway but he feels like his feet are stuck to the ground. He wants to hear Woojin’s response, even if he knows it could hurt like hell. 

“I-I,” Woojin pauses, stuttering and Jihoon holds his breath. 

“I love you.” 

Jihoon stumbles back, and grabs onto the doorpost. But someone barges into him, “Can you get out the way?” The stranger snaps, quite loudly.

Jihoon whips his head back to the kitchen and both Woojin and Hyungseob are staring at him. He looks at Woojin, whose mouth his agape in shock. Jihoon knows Woojin heard him because he know Woojin can see the pain in his eyes. Jihoon wishes he could read Woojin as easily.

“Jihoon-“ Woojin steps forward, reaching out but Hyungseob grabs him and pulls him back.

Jihoon shakes his head, crying. That was his chance. He runs out and bumps into Sungwoon. 

“Hey, Jihoon. Wait why are you crying?” Sungwoon questions, worriedly, grabbing Jihoon’s arm to stop him from running away. 

“Sungwoon, let me go.” Jihoon sobs. He’s tired. He’s so fucking tired.

Sungwoon drags Jihoon to the stairs, “No. Go upstairs. Let me sort something out. Just go to an empty room and calm down, okay?” 

Jihoon sniffs, nodding and makes his way up. Thankfully, he finds one on the first try and sits on the edge, trying to calm himself down as Sungwoon said to. 

* * *

Sungwoon fumes as he makes his way back to the kitchen. Woojin is sitting at the table with his head in his hands and Hyungseob seems to have gone somewhere else. Good.

“Park fucking Woojin. Tell me what happened right now!” Sungwoon glowers, yanking Woojin’s hands away.

Woojin looks at him with red eyes, brimming with tears. Sungwoon softens, “Woojin. Don’t do this to yourself. He came to talk to you because he loves you. Woojin, I said this before, you know what you have to do.”

“H-he still loves me?” Woojin questions.

“He never stopped once, Woojin. Go fix your mistake. If you love him then prove that you do.”

Woojin slams his hand on the table, wiping away the tears, “Okay, hyung.” He looks over at Sungwoon and hugs him. “Thank you, hyung.”

Sungwoon freezes. In their ten years of friendship not once had they shown each other this type of love. Sungwoon felt like Woojin had become like his own brother and he feels himself tear up at how much this broken boy had grown, “Go get him, Woojin.” He smiles.

Woojin grins and heads out. First, he needs to speak to someone else. Woojin scours around. He needs to find him quickly. He spots the mop of black hair and Woojin doesn’t think he would ever be this happy to see them in their life.

“Hyungseob?”

Hyungseob looks at him and Woojin beckons him outside. 

“Yes, babe?” Hyungseob smiles, trying to close the gap between him and Woojin.

Woojin laughs and steps back, pushing Hyungseob away, “Yeah, sorry, we’re breaking up.” 

Hyungseob glares, “Is this a fucking joke?”

Woojin scoffs, “I was fucking pathetic going back to you. You hurt both me and Jihoon and I shouldn’t have ever let you back into my life. I’m sorry I’ve made a lot of bad decisions in my life but right now, me telling you that I don’t ever want to associate with you again? it’s the best choice I’ve made. So please, find someone who you love and who truly loves you. You’re an asshole but so I was I. And being a better person does wonders to your life. Try it some time, Hyungseob. I think you’ll like it.” Woojin gives the frozen Hyungseob a small pat on the shoulder, chuckling slightly, and leaves feeling lighter, ready to own up to make his mistakes right.

He prays Jihoon can understand him.

* * *

Jihoon feels like he’s been waiting in this room for ages. He doesn’t have a watch and his phone died but he’s guessing it’s been around ten minutes. Jihoon huffs and gets up to leave. He doesn’t want to wait longer. Nothing seemed to go right, making him think the world didn’t believe Woojin and him should be together. Woojin outright said he loved Hyungseob so easily and Jihoon is starting to believe the world.

He pushes the door open but it opens much easier than he expected and Jihoon nearly tumbles onto the ground if it wasn’t for the person he’d fallen onto. Jihoon blushes in embarrassment and apologies, moving out the way but he finds himself being pushed into the room and the door being shut behind him. 

Jihoon’s eyes widen as he looks up. “Woojin?” 

“I want to talk to you, Jihoon. I still love you.” Woojin smiles, softly, stepping closer towards Jihoon.

Jihoon gulps and steps back, “Is it always so easy for you to say “I love you.” to someone? Do those words even mean anything to you?” Jihoon cries.

Woojin frowns, staring at Jihoon sadly, but determined, “It was easy.” 

Jihoon look at Woojin, hurt in his eyes. Woojin steps forward again and grabs Jihoon’s hand before he can move away, “It was so easy for me to say it then because I’m pretending it’s you.”

Jihoon turns away. “You can’t just say shit like that...especially when you don’t mean it.” Jihoon thought Woojin still loves him because of what Sungwoon said but then after seeing him with Hyungseob, Jihoon just doesn’t know.

Woojin shakes his head, exasperatedly “No fuck you don’t get it...”

Jihoon snaps, taking his hand away, “I do exactly, Woojin. I’m just one of the levels in your game, right? You defeated me and now you’re onto the next level. It’s just a fucking game, Woojin. I know.”

Jihoon wants to shut his mouth, let Woojin speak but he feels angry. He loves Woojin and he’s sure but is Woojin?

“You don’t, though! Jihoon, what the fuck? I’m not allowed to at least pretend to love someone else? I’m not allowed to learn to love someone else? Fuck, what do I do when the man I love will never be mine? What do I do when I messed up so bad with you that I can never love you like you deserve? You don’t deserve me. No one does. I’m a piece of shit I know that and I’m trying to be better. I don’t want to be like this! Fuck, I just— I can’t do anything I love you and I know you won’t ever love me back and I understand that so you can’t get mad at me for saying I love someone else. I’m trying to fucking move on, okay?” 

Woojin pauses, taking a breath, “I couldn’t though so I broke up with Hyungseob because you are all I think about. But if it’s what you want now, I’ll respect it. I will keep on trying to move on for you.” Woojin looks down. 

Jihoon whispers, “Don’t.”

Woojin, raises his brow, turning his ear to Jihoon, “Huh, Jihoon, stop fucking mumbling! How am I meant to hear you when you talk like a mouse?”

Jihoon stands up straight and pulls Woojin closer to him, “Woojin, I said don’t! Don’t fucking move on because I love you, you stupid prick! Why else would I get so mad that to you I was just a “dare”? Why else would I give a shit and cry over you everyday of this week if I did not love you? Why else would it hurt when you say it to someone else?! Because they’re not me! I want you to say it to me! Show me I’m not just a damn game to you! Show me you love me, Woojin...j-just ..p-please.” Jihoon sobs, weakly hitting Woojin on the chest. He just wants to stop fighting. 

Woojin feels like crying, “Fuck, Jihoon. I do! I love you so damn much. I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m so sorry but you need to know that from the start I knew I was done for. All those love you’s, kisses, hugs, even the sex. I wasn’t lying with how I felt to you. I was lying more to my friends saying you were nothing but just a toy! Fuck, I was lying with every part of me because I  love you with everything! I’m just stupid and dumb and couldn’t tell them I actually fell in love. It sounds so unbelievable but I’m not scared anymore to show I love you. I’m not afraid to show the world you’re mine so please, please if you have it in you, forgive me and let me love you wholly and truthfully. 

Jihoon replies, “Woojin, I was so angry at first when I found out and then I was sad. It hurt thinking that it was so easy for you to pretend when I genuinely felt like you were my whole world. But now I know you felt the same - feel the same and it’ll be hard woojin to trust you fully and I’m sorry but I’ll try for you. I love you.”

Woojin beams, grasping tightly onto Jihoon’s hands, “I’ll spend every day of my life gaining your trust again. Jihoon, I’lldo it for you. I love you, too, so much that it hurts. I feel like my heart’s going to explode with how intensely I feel for you. I love you. Jihoon. I love you, I love you, I lo- 

Jihoon grins, pulling Woojin’s face down to his own and smashes his lips against Woojin’s. It feels all types of right - like their lips were specially crafted to fit against each other’s so perfectly. Several minutes pass, and they slowly pull away, faces flushed scarlet and feeling breathless. 

Woojin rests his forehead against Jihoon’s, a loving smile on his face, “You’re my everything.”

Jihoon laughs, feeling giddy, and presses his mouth against Woojin’s in a flurry of kisses, “And mine too.”

* * *

Love always finds a way, even in the darkest of places, because it is a light for many that can make what seemed to be their very pain into something they live because. So go out into the world and share your love because sometimes it’s all one person needs.

_**End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone tell me why I’m feeling emotional. So technically this fic is officially finished! I want to thank each and every one of you for following me throughout this, supporting me with your lovely comments and reading my works :) Seriously, I’m so shocked at the response and you guys gave me over 90 kudos?? That’s amazing to me haha so thank you! I really hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I had fun writing 🥺 See you soon <3
> 
> Also, I know I said I’d do an epilogue so I’m working on that slowly but for the time being this is end of “Jokes on you”! Ily guys and pls stay safe ❤️
> 
> [My twitter!](https://twitter.com/woojihoon99)


	11. You + me = forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon stands up, he feels kind of shaky and like he’s about to be sick. Fuck, did he just assume Woojin wanted to get married? Maybe they should’ve spoken about it before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I managed to write the epilogue 😭 Sorry it took so long :( I did start writing it but then everything happened and it was hard to find motivation to do anything but I got something written out so I hope it’s okay 🥺
> 
> (Not edited!)
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Woojin! Park Woojin! How many times have I told you to not walk around naked! What if we get robbed right now? And a thief walks in and sees you butt naked?” Jihoon glares, from the bed, chucking a pillow at Woojin. He was seriously dating a kid.

It’s been two years since they’ve been together and are now in their second year of university, living in their own small apartment together.

“Well, then babe, I think he’d faint from how hot I am?” Woojin smirks, crawling on-top of Jihoon. Thankfully, he threw on some black shorts but his upper body is still shirtless which is definitely on purpose to annoy Jihoon and get him feeling a little flustered. 

Jihoon shakes his head, giggling as Woojin presses light kisses against his neck. Woojin was always like this - so clingy and touchy. Always the first one to initiate skinship but Jihoon can’t deny and say he doesn’t love relishing in Woojin’s attention.

They went through a lot of downs since high school and everything that happened with the bet. Jihoon found it hard at first to trust Woojin again. He’d always doubt and question Woojin whenever he’d come home late and act suspicious. It led to a lot of fights between them and nearly another break up but the two made it through and Jihoon learned to trust Woojin fully again, knowing for sure the other loved him with the way he followed through his promise to Jihoon about showing he loves him everyday to make up for his mistakes when they were younger.

Woojin nestles his head into the crook of Jihoon’s neck and hooks his leg over Jihoon’s body. Jihoon runs his fingers through the soft tufts of Woojin’s black hair. He’s really in love with the man laying next to him and that’s why Jihoon is planning to propose.

Yep, he already has the diamond ring stashed away in his pink hoodies because Woojin wouldn’t dare touch them (one, because if Woojin ruined them, Jihoon would beat him up and two, Woojin is a firm believer of black clothes only).

He wants to make it perfect but he doesn’t want to plan out anything extravagant. Their dynamic didn’t really work like that, the two much rather preferring to keep things small and quiet between themselves. They didn’t need big love confessions - just a simple graze of the hand or a look and Jihoon could feel how much Woojin loves him. And so he’s waiting it out to try and find the perfect moment. 

Right now kind of feels like the right time, “Hey, Woojinie?”

Jihoon doesn’t get a response and he looks down and sees Woojin snoring cutely, his mouth open slightly. Jihoon laughs quietly and rests his head against Woojin’s, shutting his eyes. He guesses he’ll try again tomorrow.

* * *

“Babe! Babeeee? Jihoon!” Woojin pouts, tugging at Jihoon’s arm to make the other pay attention to him. Lately, Jihoon’s mind seemed to be somewhere else. Woojin is a little worrier and wonders what’s on his boyfriend’s mind. He is also a little insecure and wonders what if Jihoon is fed up with him and is realising that he shouldn’t have ever given him a second chance in high school.

”Woojinie, what would you like?” Jihoon hums, nestling into the side of Woojin and latching onto him like he’s his Charmander plushie (Jihoon won it in a claw machine once and vowed he would protect it with his life because it resembled Woojin rather accurately.) 

Woojin huffs and turns away, not wanting to fall for Jihoon’s glittering eyes, which seem to make Woojin the loser in any situation, “You seem distant...” 

Woojin tells Jihoon what’s on his mind flat out. They’d made a rule to do this and never keep anything bottled up. Of course, unless it was something akin to a surprise birthday party or something. 

Jihoon bites his lip nervously, and peers up at Woojin. He frowns when Woojin still doesn’t turn to face him. Jihoon sighs and throws on a pout and his best aegyo voice, “Woojinie, did Jihoonie make you sad? Jihoonie is very sorry for making his cutie chamsae sad!” 

Jihoon laughs quietly as he spots the corner of Woojin’s mouth twitch up. He reaches up and tugs Woojin’s face so the other is looking right at him. Jihoon pouts his lips and flutters his eyelashes, “Woojinie! Jihoonie is sorry. Pwease forgive Jihoonie! Jihoonie loves you a lot!”

Woojin snorts, shaking his head and pushing away Jihoon’s atrocious aegyo face, “Babe! Stop, seriously. I forgive you, sheesh. But if something is worrying you, you’ll tell me right?” Woojin questions, seriously.

Jihoon grins, pecking Woojin’s soft lips, “Of course, Woojin.

Woojin hums in response and wraps his arm around Jihoon, and turns his attention back to the TV. Now kind of feels perfect, Jihoon thinks, with the way it’s just them cuddling on the couch with a film on. Jihoon looks at Woojin to make sure he isn’t looking and puts his hand into his pocket. He immediately feels the cool metal of the ring and goes to take it out, “Hey, Wooj-

”Oh shit! Jihoon, I forgot Daehwi and his boyfriend were meant to come over in like..,” Woojin pauses to check his phone but the doorbell rings. “...Uh like now.”

Jihoon glares at him as Woojin just laughs, sheepishly and heads to open the door, “Please, please order pizza.” 

Damn. Does the world not want them to get married or something? He sighs and just pulls out his phone to order pizza. Another time then, he concludes. 

Daehwi starts banging on the door, “I will! Just open it before your brother breaks it down! And his boyfriend has a name.” Jihoon smirks at Woojin’s disgusted face.

“Not for me. Daehwi is still a little kid. I refuse to believe he’s all grown up.” Woojin fake cries, still not having opened the door and leading from Daehwi’s constant banging on it, to him screaming “Woojin hyung!” through it.

”Just open the door, Woojin. Or we’ll get another complaint.” Jihoon rolls his eyes. Yes, living with Woojin’s loud mouth made it impossible for them to live composing free. He’s just thankful their neighbours aren’t horrible.

Woojin just huffs and pulls open the door to an angry Daehwi and his emotionless boyfriend next to him.

”Show us a smile, Baejin.” Woojin pokes his tongue out. Jinyoung mimics Woojin’s actions.

Bae Jinyoung was Daehwi’s boyfriend. They started dating when Daehwi accidently dropped his strawberry milkshake all over the small faced boy when he used to work at this milkshake shop. For some reason, Jinyoung found his clumsy ass the cutest thing and asked him out on a date then. Woojin, being the overprotective person he is, was apprehensive at first but Jinyoung showed he was a good guy and now he wouldn’t mind if Jinyoung was the one Daehwi’s marrying.

”You’re a kid, hyung.” Jinyoung scoffs.

Daehwi snarls, pushing past Woojin and drags in the boy beside him, ”I hate you Woojin hyung. You always do this! I hope the ajhumma next door complains again. I even bought beer and food so tell your poor boyfriend he doesn’t need to call the pizza guy again.” 

Woojin smiles, following in behind them. Daehwi knew him too well honestly.

Jihoon sighs, “Sorry Daehwi. Your brother told me just when you rang the doorbell that you’d be coming over. Otherwise, I would’ve made something.”

Daehwi grins and squishes Jihoon into a hug, “Hyung, don’t worry! I knew that dummy hyung would forget. Next time, I’ll make sure to tell you instead.” Daehwi laughs.

Woojin pushes Daehwi away and squeezes in-between him and Jihoon, “Go squish your own boyfriend. This one’s mine.”

Daehwi sniggers, grabbing a beer and cuddling with Jinyoung on the other sofa. “You’re so clingy. Jihoon how do you cope?”

Woojin scoffs, “Jinyoung, tell me right now. Isn’t Daehwi more clingy than me?”

”Daehwi is more clingy.” 

“Ow, Daehwi! You can’t pinch me. You know it hurts.”

”You’re meant to side with me, Jinyoung! I’m your boyfriend.”

”But it’s the truth?” 

Woojin grins, grabbing a beer for himself and Jihoon as Daehwi starts scolding his boyfriend. 

Jihoon raises his brow, as he grabs the can from Woojin, “You always make them fight. If they ever break up, I’m blaming it on you.”

”Shut up, babe. You know they’re so going to get married.” 

Jihoon nods, looking at the two now in a debate about whose clingier, “Yeah..married.” He wonders if Woojin thinks that about them too. He sure hopes he does after buying the ring and giving himself a migraine over when to ask Woojin if he wants to marry him. 

“Let’s watch Shrek.” Jinyoung pipes up in the middle of Daehwi’s rambling. 

Woojin leaps up and grabs the remote to switch on Netflix, “Yes! Anything to make Daehwi shut up.” 

“Jihoon hyung smack him for me.” Daehwi glares. 

Jihoon does so. Woojin yelps, “Jihoonie, you betrayed me just like that?” He pouts.

Jihoon just smiles and softly kisses his cheek, “Sorry, baby.”

Jinyoung and Daehwi gag. Woojin glares at them, “Quiet you brats. Don’t act like we don’t catch you every second being so cringy.” 

Jinyoung throws a cushion at Woojin, scoffing. Daehwi and him have caught those two full on making out more times than they could count, “Just play Shrek, hyung!”

Woojin reluctantly agrees and presses play. He almost finds himself dozing off but Jihoon and Daehwi fanboying over how cute Fiona and Shrek are keeps him awake. The movie is nearly over and they’re up to the scene where the two get married.

Jinyoung grabs a handful of popcorn and shoves them in his mouth before speaking up, “Woojin hyung, Jihoon hyung, you guys should have a Shrek themed wedding.” 

Woojin fake gags, “Daehwi, teach your boyfriend to not talk when he’s eating.” He shoves Jinyoung away in disgust, when the younger munches on his food loudly, with his mouth open in front of Woojin’s face, “Gross.” 

Daehwi tuts, smacking Jinyoung lightly, “Jinyoung, behave!”

Jinyoung sneers and swallows his food fully this time before speaking, “Wait are you both going to get married anyway?” 

Jihoon feels himself tensing and looks away from Woojin. 

“Uhhh. Not sure. Is marriage my thing? I don’t know.” Woojin laughs, awkwardly.

Jihoon stands up and he feels kind of shaky and like he’s about to be sick. Fuck, did he just assume Woojin wanted to get married? Maybe they should’ve spoken about it before. “I just need to go to the bathroom real quick. Be back in a second.” 

Jihoon rushes out, not giving Woojin a chance to stop him. He knows Woojin will be after him in a few minutes. He grips onto the sink and stares at his reflection in the mirror, breathing heavily. It’s not a big deal, right? Jihoon did always want to get married but if Woojin doesn’t want to its okay. He thinks. He doesn’t know. He wishes it wasn’t a big deal but Jihoon has always wanted to get married to the person he loves. He pulls out the diamond ring still nestled in his hoodie pocket and holds it up. Jihoon feels like throwing it down the sink. 

* * *

  
Daehwi snaps, “Woojin hyung, what the fuck was that?”

Woojin bites his lip, glancing over to the hallway leading to the bathroom. He wants to follow Jihoon, “Hwi, I don’t know. Just let me talk to him.”

Jinyoung watches the two, still munching on his popcorn. He hasn’t a clue what’s just happened and maybe he caused it but those hyungs were dramatic and would sort it out either way so he’s chill. Unlike his boyfriend.

”Woojin hyung, you have a total amount of zero brain cells. You told me everything last night and now this? You’re going to make the poor guy cry because of your dumbness.” Daehwi huffs, crossing his arms and staring down his airhead of a brother. 

“I know! I’m sorry. But did you not see him? Why did he look so scared? I got scared that it means he doesn’t want to.” Woojin cries, flailing his arms about.

Jinyoung perks up at that, “Hold on. You know Jihoon hyung wants to propose to you, right?”

Woojin and Daehwi turn to Jinyoung with their mouths wide open in shock, “He what?!”

”Yeah. He told me.” Jinyoung shrugs, grabbing another handful of popcorn. 

Daehwi exclaims, “Woojin was going to propose to! Wow. Woojin hyung stop wasting time and go do it right now. Jinyoung and I are leaving.” Daehwi orders, pushing Woojin towards the bathroom and ushering Jinyoung to collect their stuff.

Woojin stutters and stumbles to the door, “O-okay. I’ll text you how it went.” 

Jinyoung and Daehwi wish him luck as they leave and Woojin is left alone in their living room. He quickly runs to their bedroom and empties out the drawer on the desk on his side of the bed and finds the ring he’d been hiding there. He laughs. Why’d their life feel like a movie?

He quickly shoves the drawer back in and gets up off the ground, ring in hand and heads to the door but it swings open and knocks him to the ground.

Woojin groans holding his head as Jihoon rushes to his side, “Woojin, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Wait is that ring..” Jihoon pauses, catching sight of the gold ring glinting on the floor beside Woojin. 

Woojin looks over and grabs the ring. Fuck it. He’s going to do it now. He gets on one knee and holds the ring up to Jihoon.

”Woojin...” Jihoon gasps, covering his mouth. He was not expecting this. So maybe Woojin did want to get married too. He feels relieved and almost ready to burst out laughing at how both of them were planning to propose. How in sync. 

Woojin smiles, lovingly, “Park Jihoon, I’m sorry I made you think I did not want to marry you. You just looked scared and I panicked thinking it meant you didn’t want to marry me. But then Jinyoung spilled you did. Anyways, I’ve been planning to ask you for a week now and I just never knew when. But I don’t want to waste any more time so Jihoon, our relationship has been crazy from the start but I am so happy for the love you’ve given me and for the happiness you’ve shown I can have in life. Please make my life complete and marry me?” 

Jihoon feels the tears rush down and falls to his knees. He grabs Woojin’s hands as he pulls out the ring he got for Woojin as well, “I’ll marry you, if you marry me?” Jihoon grins. 

Woojin laughs, tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks as well, “Yes, Jihoon, I’ll marry you.”

Jihoon beams and slides the ring onto Woojin’s finger. He holds it up in his hand, and looks to Woojin, “I love you.” 

Woojin pouts, shaking his head, “Jihoonie, say yes to me to.”

”Woojin, of course I will marry you.” Jihoon rolls his eyes playfully, holding his hand out for Woojin to put the ring on his finger too. 

Woojin grins, and then tackles Jihoon onto their bed, “PARK JIHOON, I LOVE YOU!” He shouts, rolling them around.

Jihoon laughs, happily, smacking Woojin to make him stop. Woojin does and hovers over Jihoon, as to not squish him with his body. “I‘ll love you forever, Jihoon.”

Jihoon grabs Woojin face and pull him down to press a soft kiss against the other’s lips, “I’ll love you forever too, my Woojin.” 

* * *

_ **bonus** _

”Woojin, stop. I’m cooking breakfast for us!” Jihoon giggles as Woojin hovers behind him, pressing light kisses against his neck. 

“I miss you. My husband never has time for me.” Woojin pouts, resting his head on Jihoon’s shoulder.

”Daddddddd!” A little pattering of feet follows after.

Jihoon snorts and pushes Woojin away, “Sorry, Woojinie. There is only one Jihoon and two of you who want my love.”

Woojin sticks his tongue out and turns around when he feels a little hand tugging at his hand. “Hi munchkin. Did you sleep well?” Woojin grins, lifting up the little boy and spinning him around lightly. 

This is their son, Daeho, they adopted a year after getting married. He’s now four and the cutest kid. When they met him at the orphanage, the three immediately connected. They already seemed to be a family and what other choice did they have now but to adopt the little angel.

”Dad! Stop!” Daeho giggles. He even has a little snaggletooth like Woojin and Jihoon thinks it’s like fate.

Jihoon smiles and comes over as Woojin stops spinning their little boy around and holds him in his arms. He kisses the boy’s chubby cheeks and hugs Woojin from behind, “Dada.” Daeho calls Jihoon that because it seems confusing for him to call both of them dad. Besides, Jihoon doesn’t mind because he thinks it’s cute. 

Jihoon reaches over and takes Daeho into his arms, “Hello my precious, I love you.” Jihoon blows raspberries against the little boy’s cheeks and Daeho laughs, cutely.

“Family cuddle!” Woojin cheers, wrapping up Jihoon an Daeho in his arms. 

Daeho squeals and hugs both his dads, “Family cuddle!

Jihoon laughs, loudly, “You both are the same. So loud.” 

Daeho and Woojin stare at Jihoon with matching pouts and Jihoon chuckles, pitting him back onto the floor “Daeho, you have to get ready for school. Woojin go help, please.” 

Daeho nods excitedly and runs off to his room, “Dad, I’m going to use your Iron man toothpaste!” 

Woojin gasps, “Don’t you even dare!” He goes to run off but quickly turns back to Jihoon and pecks his lips, “Love you.” And then follows his son.

Jihoon shakes his head and smiles fondly. Maybe it started as a bet and maybe when they were teens, he felt like the world was against the two, like they couldn’t ever be happy together. But now he’s so relieved they pushed through all those hurdles, because he couldn’t be any more glad, spending the rest of his life with the people he loves so dearly.

_Jokes on you, world. I got the best happiest ending._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is a bit weird sorry :/ might edit it in the future but for now it’s officially over! 
> 
> But, on another note, wow this took over six months to finish haha. Thank you all once again for sticking round to see it end! Hope to see you guys in my future works <3
> 
> [My twitter!](https://twitter.com/woojihoon99)

**Author's Note:**

> Well done for getting this far lol 
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts below :)
> 
> Ty for reading have a good day or night 
> 
> [My twitter!](https://twitter.com/woojihoon99)


End file.
